As We Were
by X5 - 452
Summary: For its own protection when the war started Crystal Tokyo buried itself under the Earth's surface. Years later Rei, Makoto, Minako and Haruka were sent to see if the war was over. They haven't come back.ReiHeero MakoDuo MinaZechs HarukaMichiru.More in fic
1. Prologue

As We Were

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. (Obviously, or I won't be writing fanfictions of them would I?)

Prologue: Where are they?

Crystal Tokyo – Three Years After Endless Waltz

It was another day in Crystal Tokyo. Mercury and Neptune were strolling through the streets of Crystal Tokyo, watching as the people went about their daily business. Mercury and Neptune did this often; they disguised themselves with a cloak and a hood and just walked around, experiencing the Crystal Village as the people did, as normal everyday citizens. On this day though, they were suddenly spotted by none other than a little girl no more than five or six years of age, and she squealed with delight and ran to them.

"Lady Mercury, Lady Neptune!" she cried out grinning with excitement and Neptune looked over at Mercury and gave a half smile.

"Looks like we have been found out," she commented pulling back her hood to reveal her wavy turquoise hair and Mercury returned the smile pulled her hood back shaking out her short blue hair.

"Indeed," Mercury agreed looking down at the little girl who looked as though she would die with all the excitement she held in her little body.

"I knew it was you, I have paintings in my house of all of the royal family," the little girl said proudly and Neptune laughed elegantly.

"You are a very smart young lady," Neptune told the girl who beamed with pride then turned to Mercury, frowning curiously.

"Lady Mercury, when will I be able to see the sky?" the girl asked earnestly and Mercury's face became one of sadness as she looked up at the sky.

It had been her idea in the first place. When the war broke out, Mercury had come up with a plan. Neo Queen Serenity would use the Silver Crystal to sink Crystal Tokyo beneath the Earth until the war was over. Mercury had figured out a way to bring oxygen from the surface down to Crystal Tokyo, and to grow food organically using technology. She had also created a bubble to cover the city while it was buried underground to protect them all from the heat at the Earth's crust. The bubbles atmosphere was run by a computer that decided if the weather would be fine, or rainy, or overcast, a hologram would show what type of day it was, and bring up a hologram of the sun and moon. It had been quite an ingenious invention. But that had been years ago, long before this girl had been born. They had been living underground for many years now, no wonder this young girl itched to see the sky she had only heard about in fairy tales. Truth be told, Mercury longed to see the real sky too.

"It will be very soon," Mercury promised the little girl who let out an excited giggle, dancing around with joy.

She caused so much of a racket that her mother came running out of the house to see what was going on.

"Amara, child why this noise…oh my, Lady Mercury, Lady Neptune it is an honour," the mother stopped short on seeing the royal members and sunk into a low curtsey.

"Mama, Lady Mercury said we will see the sky soon," Amara went running to her mother tugging at her apron and the mother flushed bright red with embarrassment, not looking at Mercury or Neptune.

"Hush now child and go in, its time for breakfast," the mother said gently and little Amara nodded obediently.

"Okay mama, good bye!" Amara waved goodbye to her new friends and ran into the house, leaving the mother outside.

"She is a sweet child," Neptune complimented the mother, wanting to put her at ease, but the mother was embarrassed at Amara's behavior in front of royalty.

"I'm sorry about her questions," the mother embarrassed and Mercury shook her head smiling. She didn't mind the questions. Mercury asked herself those questions every day.

"It is alright, it is natural for one so young," Mercury said and the mother bowed her head again, before scuttling back to her house.

"Have a good day," the mother called to them and Mercury and Neptune waved.

"You too," they chorused.

Satisfied that there would be no one else bothering them, Mercury and Neptune replaced their hoods and made a beeline for the Crystal Palace. They walked in silence, until Mercury could endure it no longer.

"I feel so terrible, lying to a child," Mercury confessed softly and Neptune turned to the girl, her eyes forgiving.

"Oh Ami, you didn't really lie, we are all hoping very soon we can return to the surface, and breath fresh air, and see the sun," Neptune looked up at the sky and sighed wistfully. It was clear to Mercury, Neptune was reminiscing about the old days, and her lover.

"Do you miss Haruka?" Mercury asked gently so as not to sadden Neptune too much and Neptune hid her face in the darkness of her hood.

"Every day," Neptune replied tightly and Mercury pursed her lips as they continued walking again towards the Palace, glimmering in the distance.

"I wonder what happened to the four of them, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus and Venus, its been two years since Neo Queen Serenity permitted them to travel to the surface, it can't have taken them that long to find out if the war has ended," Mercury mused and Neptune nodded, she had been thinking the same thing.

"I know, it bothers me too, what if something happened to them?" Neptune asked, fear entering her voice and Mercury placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We would have felt it if they were in pain," Mercury consoled her and Neptune gathered herself together, knowing what Mercury said was the truth.

"Yes, I know, I just worry," Neptune admitted and Mercury could understand. She was worried too. The four women were their friends, their very best friends.

"Perhaps it is time we sent out another group of us to find out what has happened to them, and find out if it is time to rise Crystal Tokyo again," Mercury voiced her thoughts out loud and Neptune was delighted to hear her say it.

"We will have to speak with the Queen, shall we?" Neptune asked and Mercury nodded with determination,

"Yes, I think its time."

The two continued again, with purpose in their step towards the Crystal Palace and left to their own thoughts, they were thinking the exact same thing.

'Makoto, Rei, Haruka, Minako where are all of you?'

AN: Jeez. I can't believe I am starting another story, heaven forbid, when I haven't even finished the other ones. But I got this idea this morning and it seemed like a good idea at the time. I know this is short, but it's just the prologue. It gets better in the next chapter, we find out what happened to Mako, Rei, Haruka and Mina.


	2. Chapter 1 Jupiter and Mars

As We Were

Chapter 1 – Jupiter and Mars

Somewhere in the desert wastelands of earth, not far from where Crystal Tokyo once stood, a young woman sat on the porch of a rickety old house, looking out into the desert, up at the moon that was shining brightly in the sky. She was strikingly beautiful, chocolate coloured hair that fell in waves to her shoulders that she tied in a low ponytail to one side, emerald green eyes that sparkled with charm, and rose shaped earrings, the only things she truly owned.

"Darling, is something the matter?" her husband, a handsome young man, with a long brown braid and eyes that glittered with fun asked her as he came to sit on the chair beside her, his face frowning concerned to see her so melancholy.

"I'm just trying to remember," the young woman told him solemnly and her husband's frown deepened with worry.

"You had the dream again?" he asked and the woman nodded, allowing him to take her hand.

"Yes, I was calling someone's name, I was calling out for Rei, but I couldn't see her, and then I saw a flash of light and felt like I was falling," the young woman told him her dream, but he had heard the dream before.

"You have had the same dream for the past two years my sweet," he reminded her and the young woman nodded, not knowing what it meant.

"Rei, do you think she was one of the girls I was with that day when you first saw me?" the young woman asked, getting excited and her husband shrugged.

"It is a possibility," he admonished and the young woman gave a sad smile.

"I just wish I could remember, tell me the story again of how you first saw me," the young woman prompted him, and even though he had told her the story many times before, her husband settled back into his chair and began the tale again.

_"I was just settling down for an evening meal on the porch, in the chair you are sitting in now when all of a sudden out of the desert came three beautiful women, you being one of them and one young man walking towards me. The women were all dressed in long flowing dresses, embroidered with intricate details, while the young man wore a loose fitting long sleeved tunic and pants. The man came towards me, his eyes seemingly taking me in, sizing me up._

_"The war, it is over?" he asks me and dumbfounded I nodded. Never had I seen anyone else since I moved to this desert two years before. That was why I came here, I liked the peace and solitude, I liked the silence. No fighting. The man seemed to not believe me but he turned to the three of you and made a gesture with his head._

_"Lets make sure," he said to the three of you and all of you nodded._

_"Can I help any of you?" I asked trying to stay calm and the young man turned to inspect me again._

_"The nearest town, where is it?" he demanded and I pointed in the direction of the next town and without another word the young man began walking, leading the way and you all began following him._

_I couldn't let the four of you just continue walking out in the desert, especially at night, none of you had water, or the proper attire to withstand the sandstorms, and the cold so I ran after you._

_"Wait do you need any help?" I asked and it was you who turned around and smiled briefly, your emerald eyes twinkling in the moonlight._

_"We will be fine, but thank you for your kindness," you said and then you turned and walked away into the desert, disappearing into the night," he finished the story and took a sip of the now cool coffee he had brought out with him._

The young woman frowned.

"Its funny I don't remember any of that, go on with the story," the young woman entreated him and her husband kissed her hand lovingly.

"Imagine my surprise when the next week I find you lying naked in the desert, unconscious, with no memory of meeting me at all, the doctors told us it was amnesia, you couldn't remember a thing, not me, not your past, not your name, so I named you Joy, because that's what you brought to me, joy," her husband said adoringly and the young woman renamed Joy, whose name was once Kino Makoto although she didn't remember this, winked at her husband teasingly.

"You were probably thanking the Gods for sending you a naked woman," Joy chuckled and her husband laughed with her.

"Indeed I was, they sent me a gift, a gift whom I love with all my heart, a gift with whom after knowing for just 3 months, I got down on one knee and proposed to and subsequently married," her husband punctuated his sentence with a kiss to her lips and Joy held onto her husband's hand tightly looking into his eyes.

"Will I remember my past one day do you think Duo?" Joy asked him and Duo looked sad for a moment.

"I think you will."

Joy could see what was on her husband's mind and hastened to reassure him.

"Do not worry, whatever I discover I will not leave you, I swear it," Joy promised and Duo pulled her into his lap stroking her hair gently.

"I love you, my little Sandstorm," Duo whispered in her ear and Joy cuddled in to him.

"I love you too Duo," Joy returned his affection as they kissed softly. Inside there was the sound of a baby crying and the two stirred from their kiss standing up.

"Come on Joy, lets go in, its getting cold, and I think Duo Jnr is hungry," Duo said and Joy looked back at the moon once before smiling at her husband, allowing him to lead her inside to her son.

------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in space, at a supposedly abandoned space station…

A young woman was creeping through the old space station, back against the wall keeping an eye out for anything that looked remotely suspicious. Her once long, now shoulder length ebony hair was pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face, and her amethyst eyes kept on a lookout for anything suspicious. The tight back cat suit she wore hugged her shapely body to perfection, and in her hands she held onto a sleek black gun, poised and aimed ready for action.

"Red leader, this is blue leader, state your position, over," a voice crackled in her earpiece and the young woman pressed a hand to her ear to respond.

"Blue leader, this is red leader, I'm just at the entrance to the mess hall, over," the young woman replied and waited for her next instructions.

"Copy that red leader, you are cleared for entry, proceed with caution and watch your back, over."

The young woman, known as red leader on this mission, slowly pressed the red button on the wall and the door to the mess hall slid open. There was no sign of anyone inside. Slowly and cautiously she crept into the room, her eyes searching for any signs of life.

Out of the door to the kitchen a teenage girl came running at her, drooling saliva and blood, her eyes red and unseeing, her body rabid with infection, her mouth open screeching for food. Red leader coldly and mercilessly aimed and fired a shot hitting the girl in the head. The girl dropped like a sack of potatoes still and dead.

"Ugh, these Goons are disgusting," red leader muttered to no one in particular staring down at the girl whose limp body was covered in sores. A sign of the infection that plagued her and caused her to become a mindless eating machine.

Something screeched close behind her and red leader turned and aimed but another shot rang out before she could fire and the man-goon behind her fell to the floor blood pouring from the bullet wound in his head. A young man, dressed all in black, stood in the doorway holding a smoking gun, a slight smirk of triumph on his face. He was a strangely handsome Chinese man, eyes of black and hair as black as night, tied behind his head in a low ponytail. This was blue leader.

"I thought I told you to watch your back onna," blue leader snorted with laughter at having caught her out and red leader fumed silently, knowing she had made a near fatal mistake. Blue leader love to tease her about things like this. She caught sight of something behind him and smiled. Another man-goon came at blue leader from behind, but there was another of their team behind the creature and he shot the man-goon in the head, much to the chagrin of blue leader, who glowered as their team member approached.

"And you should be watching yours," the newcomer commented at blue leader as he went over to red leader, looking deep into her violet eyes with his clear Prussian blue ones. He was taller than her and blue leader, with a slim but toned build, light brown hair and a hard look on his face, which softened as he saw she was unharmed.

"Red, you okay?" he asked her to confirm and red nodded.

He was right to be worried. This was her first mission with him and blue leader, after hard training for the past two years. They were part of a team known as the Preventors, an agency formed by the Alliance to take care of anything or anyone that tried to disturb the peace that the Alliance had formed. Right now, first thing on their agenda was this virus, born by scientists on this space station, the virus had caused all the people who contracted it to become mindless zombies, the walking dead, who feasted on the living. Sadly, all the people who lived on the space station had contracted the disease. A sharp blow or shot to the head was enough to destroy them, and right now their mission was to eradicate the 'goons' as the zombies were referred to, and make sure the virus didn't escape the space station.

"Yeah black, never better," red leader assured the young man known as black leader and he nodded looking over at blue leader.

"Lets go," he commanded and red leader and blue leader fell in behind him.

Hours later, and totally exhausted the three person team boarded their space craft ready to leave. Blue leader started the aircraft, while black leader hooked up the transmission and contacted their base that was located on Earth.

"Black leader to base camp, come in," black leader said and the transmission fazed in to reveal a young lady before the screen, dressed daintily, with long auburn hair and clear, honest eyes.

"Heero! Its Relena, how did you go?" she asked him, keeping her eyes on Heero, not looking at blue or red leader.

"Mission complete," Heero said emotionlessly and the young lady smiled proudly.

"Good work team," she said finally taking notice of the other two members of the team, although she kept her eyes off red leader. The young lady was the head of the Alliance, Vice Minister Dorlian. She and red leader were not on the best of terms. And the reason was Heero.

"Thank you Vice Minister Dorlian," they all said quickly and Relena moved out of view allowing room for an older woman, with a hard look in her eye.

"Heero, how did your new troop fare?" Lady Une said flicking her eyes to red leader who didn't even react. Heero didn't even turn to look at red leader, and he didn't hesitate.

"Shara did very well," he responded and Lady Une looked pleased.

"Good, I expect a full report on my desk, you are all off duty as soon as you arrive back on Earth, congratulations," she said and Heero acknowledged her commands with a nod.

"Thank you Lady Une," he said pressing on the button and cutting off the connection.

Blue leader, also known as Wufei Chang, settled into his pilot seat as the space shuttle began the journey back to Earth. It was be a few hours at least. Black leader, or Heero Yui as he was called began putting away his guns in silence. Red leader's real name was Hino Rei. But neither she nor her companions knew this. They referred to her only as Shara. Or Shara Yui to be precise.

"I'm going to go get changed," Shara excused herself heading out into the back room of the space ship and behind her she heard the two predictable responses.

"Hn."

"Do what you want onna."

Changing out of her cat suit Shara stood there staring at herself in the mirror wearing just her undergarments. When she had first woken up two years ago, her body had been slim, but over the past two years she had toned and muscled her slim form, she was at the top of her game and she was proud of her body. Two years, had it really been two years since she had first woken up and found Heero staring down at her? It seemed so long ago.

"You did very well," Heero snuck up behind her and Shara near jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice.

"Thanks Heero," Shara said and Heero stood behind her, his arms encircling her waist. Shara sighed contentedly. Heero was never affectionate towards her in public, but alone it was like he was another person. He shared himself with her, and she shared what she knew of herself with him, however little it was. She cherished their moments together, it wasn't often they could be alone like this for very long without Wufei interrupting, demanding Heero or Shara spar with him.

"Have you remembered anything further about your past?" Heero asked her tightly and Shara shook her head.

"No, its frustrating, I seem to remembered flashes of light, but before that nothing," she said shrugging and Heero kissed her neck, sending shivers of pleasure up Shara's arms.

"It is troubling to not know where you came from," her murmured in her neck and Shara turned around, and draped her arms around his neck lovingly.

"Heero, tell me how you found me again," Shara asked him and Heero smiled, obliging her as requested. He could deny her nothing. With Shara, Heero felt less of a soldier and more human, it was like Shara has breathed life into him.

"I was on a mission with Wufei on a space station much like the one we just left. It was the last outpost of Oz followers, only a few of them were left and Wufei and I had left bombs to destroy the whole space station as per our mission objective. Just as we were retreating, I ran into you. You were lost, looking for your friends, three of them you said, I asked you who you were and you told me it was none of my business. You were not from Oz, that much was clear, and I knew the space station was about to explode, I told you to come with us but you refused. Someone called out something and you turned, but one of the bombs we had set went off and you were knocked into a wall, and blacked out. I brought you onto our spacecraft and we escaped just in time. When you woke up you had no memory of anything before waking up at base camp," Heero completed the story, as he had told it to her many times before and Shara finished the story for him, knowing the rest,

"And then I met you, again, and you took me under your wing and taught me all you knew, I remember your face the day you taught me how to use a gun, you were so shocked that I could aim and shoot so precisely."

"It was surprising," Heero agreed and Shara continued,

"And when you found out I knew marital arts and I could beat you, you had the same look on your face."

"Did I?" Heero asked her, slightly teasing and Shara tilted her nose upwards haughtily, although her eyes shined with fun.

"Yes you did, do you remember how infuriated Wufei was when I beat him in hand to hand combat after he taunted me about being a weak girl?" she asked and Heero did indeed remember the fight. It was hard to forget seeing Shara shove Wufei's head in the dirt and demand an apology from the china man. Unforgettable and hilarious.

"Yes."

"And how angry he was when you suggested to Lady Une that they train me to join your team? And when Lady Une accepted?" Shara prompted him, taking him through their time together so far. Heero remembered this time as well. Wufei's mouth had practically dropped open to the floor when Une had signed the form.

"Yes."

"And remember how proud he was to walk me down the aisle at our wedding?" Shara asked, this question wasn't teasing, this question was serious and Heero thought back to that day. Oh yes he remembered that day, how could he forget his own wedding day. Shara had appeared, wearing a dress of white that had a line of flowers diagonally across the bodice. It was a tight bodice, sort of like a corset, but the skirt was puffy, made of netting. The veil covered her face, but he could still see her face. So beautiful, smiling joyously, a lone tear of happiness rolling down her face. Their wedding had been a quick and quiet affair, only Wufei had been present, Quatre was on the other side of the galaxy with his new business of spaceship racing, Trowa had disappeared to god knows where and Duo had declined, his new wife whom Heero had yet to meet ha fallen pregnant and could not travel. Even so, Heero cherished his memory of his wedding day. He remembered it to be the day when he began feeling truly happy and complete.

"Yes," Heero whispered, his voice going husky and Shara ran her fingers through Heero's hair adoringly.

"I have so many good memories already here with you Heero, I don't care if I never remember my past, as long as I am with you," Shara said sweetly but Heero didn't seem so sure. He remembered meeting her for the first time on that space station. She had seemed so adamant about finding her friends, from the way she had been talking it was as if they meant the world to her.

"Your past will come for you one day Shara, it is unavoidable," Heero informed her darkly and Shara stepped back away from him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Heero, I am your wife, I have been for over a year, I could never leave you, no matter what," Shara said, getting a little annoyed and Heero took her into his arms, staring into her eyes with an intensity Shara couldn't turn away from.

"Do you swear?" Heero breathed raggedly and Shara nodded.

"I swear."

"Do you remember our wedding night?" Heero asked her giving a smile and Shara ran her hands up his chest and around his neck and Heero pulled her close to him so her body pressed into the contours of his perfectly.

"I would love for you to refresh my memory," Shara said giggling slightly and Heero kissed her.

"I love you Shara," he told her and Shara stroked his cheek lovingly.

"I love you more," she replied and Heero decided not to argue, instead claiming her lips with his.

In the cockpit Wufei noted that Heero had been gone longer than it took to change clothes and smiled to himself.

AN: Oooh surprising? Or not so surprising? I decided to split up the stories of what happened to Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Uranus. So Mars is now known as Shara, and is married to Heero Yui, and Jupiter is known as Joy, married to Duo and has a son! How exciting. Bet you are wondering what happened to Uranus and Venus huh? Well in the next chapter your find out!


	3. Chapter 2 Uranus and Venus

As We Were

Chapter 2 – Uranus and Venus

Somewhere in space, about a weeks travel away from earth…

"Ace, get your arse over here boy the race is about to begin!"

Ace turned when she heard her name being called. She didn't even bother to tell the host of the race that she was a girl, no one else knew it, they all assumed she was a boy and that didn't bother her. People in the race scene treated your differently if you were a boy, they treated you better and they left you alone.

Silently Ace entered her spacecraft and found her co-pilot already sitting there ready to go. Not that she was surprised, the guy was always precisely organized, which was why she kept him around. That and he owned the spaceship that she flew.

"Hey Ace you ready?" her co-pilot called to her as she sat down and Ace nodded.

"Yeah Q, I'm ready," she responded and Q started pushing the buttons starting the engines and preparing for the race.

"All right, lets show them what our girl can do," Q cheered eagerly ready to go.

Ace looked over at Q, or Quatre as his name was and wondered why he was even in this business. Quatre Raberba Winner, was a millionaire. A billionaire probably. He owned a hundred and one spaceships like the one they were flying now, although Ace had done some changes to this particular ship so she considered it her own, and he owned two or three space stations, plus land on a few different planets. He was loaded, and probably bored. No wonder he had conned Ace into letting him be co-pilot on her spaceship. How they met had been a strange story indeed, but the bond formed would not be broken, they were like blood. Two years ago, Quatre had been flying through space testing out a new spaceship when he saw the body of young woman just floating in space. Thinking he would take her body back to Earth and give her a proper burial, imagine Quatre's shock when the body he has taken from space, begins to breath again. Ace had woken up with no memory of who she was or how she had come to be there. Quatre had sympathized and offered his help, but clearly, Ace didn't trust him at first. She punched him in the face, locked him in the medical bay, and took control of the ship. Quatre broke out of the medical bay and ran to the cockpit only to find Ace piloting the plane through a meteor shower. Quatre immediately sat in the co-pilot seat and assist Ace in piloting the spaceship to safety. After that, Ace had apologized for punching him, and Quatre gave her a name, Ace, and insisted that she pilot one of his ships for he had never seen anyone fly through a meteor shower and live to tell the tale. Ace liked her new name, her old name was Tenoh Haruka, but she didn't remember that. Quatre was the only one who knew Ace was a girl. Ace trusted him with her life, she had already done so once before and had no problems doing it again. They were like blood, like brother and sister. Certainly they could have passed for ones. They both had short sandy blonde hair but Ace had pale green blue eyes, while Quatre's eyes were clear blue. They both had an athletic build, and both keen on competition. Neither liked losing.

"Lets leave these suckers in the dust," Ace said grinning and Q caught her eye and grinned madly back.

Half an hour later, Ace and Quatre were sitting in a bar drinking to their win. They were the undefeated champions of space racing. Clinking glasses they skulled down their beer congratulating each other on another great win. They talked about the race for a little while, when Ace suddenly went silent as she stared at a girl who walked past, with long wavy green hair.

"Hey Ace, you ever think about your past?" Quatre asked his pilot, careful not to probe too much. Ace could get a little defensive when it came to her past.

"Every day," Ace replied stonily and since Ace didn't snap at him, he thought he might try to delve a little further.

"Remember anything?" Quatre enquired and Ace felt she could reveal what she had been feeling lately. Quatre was like her brother.

"I just remember that I loved someone very much, but I can't remember what they look like, just that I loved them," Ace said, her gaze returning to the woman with the long green hair and Quatre felt Ace's emotions and empathized.

"That must be the worst."

"Yeah, but I figure if I am meant to remember, I will," Ace tore her gaze away and returned her attention to Quatre.

"Trust Allah," Quatre suggested and Ace patted Quatre on the back, "Yup."

They both turned when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. A man stood before them, he was tall, fat, and stinky, and Ace noted, probably stupid. He looked like he hadn't seen a bath or a shaver in days, and his clothes needed a good clean. In short, this guy was a menace to society, and his gang of ruffians behind him were no different.

"Hey, you guys are the two that just one the race," the man said sneering at them and Ace grinned smartly as she replied,

"And one million bucks, yeah that's us."

"Well me and my friends are gonna do you a favour, we are gonna relieve you of that money," the man said gesturing to his pack of friends behind him and Ace and Quatre counted, there were about 15 of them all up.

"Oh really?" Ace said raising her eyebrows and the gang leader nodded.

"Yeah really, so are you guys gonna go the easy way or the hard way?" the gang leader gave them the ultimatum, punching his fist into his hand menacingly.

Ace looked at Quatre who smirked and Ace looked back at the man.

"Hard way please," Ace retorted cockily and she reeled back and let a punch, hitting the man in the face and he went down like a ton of bricks unconscious. His gang stood there dumbfounded and Quatre stepped towards them, eyebrows raised enquiringly.

"Anyone else?"

The bar pretty much cleared and Ace and Quatre returned to their seats.

"Good work partner," Ace said to Quatre grinning madly and Quatre chuckled.

He didn't know what he would do with a friend like Ace.

---------------------------------------------------

In the main city on earth…

Ariana was the best. Professionally trained by Zechs, he had made her into the best assassin in the galaxy. He had found her lying unconscious on the space station where he had made his last stand against the Alliance, and when she came to she had no memories of her past. Which made her the perfect accessory. Zechs called her Ariana, but in a life she didn't remember her name was Aino Minako. She was a beautiful woman. Long blonde hair that fell in waves down her back, bright blue eyes that was intelligent and alert, a slim, supple body, and she was willing to do whatever Zechs told her. It helped that when she woke, he told her she was a soldier and worked for him and she believed him. She allowed him to train her, and believed his story about her life, how she grew up in a small colony, lost her parents early in life, joined with him against the Alliance. Zechs knew she was prefect, and she was just the person to help him gain control of the Alliance. He watched her now, sitting in the hotel room, playing absently with her hair, dressed in a black leather cat suit, with a whip at her hips. The whip, her favourite weapon. She looked up at him watching her and smiled sweetly. She seemed so innocent, but she had killed many people for Zechs, and she was here on Earth to kill yet another.

"Where is the target?" she asked sauntering over to where he stood by the window, and Zechs looked down at the building entrance opposite their hotel room window.

"She finishes work now, she will be going down the alley that I showed you as she does everyday, that will be the perfect time for you to strike," Zechs told her the plan and Ariana nodded, confirming she had the details.

"And her name?"

"Sally Po," Zechs replied, grinning a little. She was a friend of Zechs sister, Vice Minister Dorlian, and with Sally Po dead, Zechs would kill each of Relena's friends until she had none to protect her, and then he would strike.

"Consider her dead," Ariana said, crawling out onto the windowsill ready to jump out into the alley but Zechs voice stopped her.

"Baby wait."

"What is it?" Ariana asked still perched on the windowsill and Zechs kissed her roughly.

"I love you," he told her and Ariana grinned kissing him passionately.

"I love you too," she said flashing him a grin before jumping out into the alley to wait for her prey.

Zechs wished he didn't have to lie to her, but he needed her, and he loved her. Zechs would do whatever it took to make sure she never found out the truth about her past. He never wanted to loose her ever, and he would kill anyone who tried to take her from him.

Sally Po had just finished a busy day at work and was looking forward to going home and having a nice warm bath. Trudging down the alley that she took as a shortcut home, she was startled to find a young woman, dressed all in black waiting for her.

"Sally Po?" the girl enquired of her and Sally was surprised. She had never seen this girl before in her life.

"Yes that's me," Sally said and the girl sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry Sally Po," Ariana said softly and before Sally had time to ask why, Ariana grabbed her whip and snapped it at Sally, wrapping the rope around her neck. With one swift pull Ariana successfully snapped Sally's neck and Sally Po fell to the ground, dead.

"Mission accomplished," Ariana whispered taking a photo before returning to where Zechs was waiting for her at the hotel room, leaving Sally Po's broken body in the alley.

AN: Eek! Venus is an assassin called Ariana and Haruka is a pilot named Ace. Who knows what gonna happen next? Well I sorta do. The other senshi will go looking for the other girls who all have amnesia. While there will be a Pilot reunion at Sally Po's funeral. Its gonna be a sad chapter for Wufei next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3 Dark Days

As We Were

AN: Four of the senshi have amnesia, but what happened to them to cause it? How did Makoto end up in the desert? How did Haruka end up floating around in space? What was this space station that Rei and Minako were found in? Sorry you won't find out in this chapter  hehehe don't hate me! Although Makoto will get a huge shock.

Shara – Rei

Joy – Makoto

Ariana – Minako

Ace – Haruka

Chapter 3 – Dark Days

Shara walked into the two-bedroom apartment she and Heero shared with Wufei and heard the sounds of things being thrown and broken inside Wufei's room. Every so often you could hear Wufei shout and curse in his native tongue. The door was closed. Heero was leaning in the hallway entrance just staring at the door. Shara put the grocery shopping in the kitchen and went to stand next to Heero. She longed to wrap her arms around him, but she knew by his face that he didn't want her affection right now. It was easy for her to read him, somehow it was like she could tell what he was thinking, she could feel it.

"How is he?" Shara asked softly and Heero clenched his jaw.

"He just found out his fiancée was murdered, how do you think he is?" Heero asked coldly and Shara flinched as though he slapped her.

"Silly question," she muttered moving away from him towards the lounge room but Heero's hand grabbed hers and pulled her back to him.

"I'm sorry, I just keep thinking how I would feel if it were you," Heero apologized softly and Shara forgave him instantly bestowing on him a light kiss.

"I know, I keep thinking the same thing, when is the funeral?" she asked and Heero looked back at Wufei's door. It was clear Heero was worried about his friend, however much he tried to look emotionless.

"Three days from now," Heero replied in monotone and there was a loud smash from Wufei's room and Shara concluded he must have broken through his window. Wufei cursed in Chinese and gave a roar of anger then the muffled sounds of breaking could be heard again.

"Wufei needs our help," Shara said taking a step towards the door of a mind to talk to Wufei but Heero pulled her back shaking his head.

"Let him deal with his pain in his own way," Heero told her but Shara knew that being on your own was not the way to deal with pain.

"You can't deal with a pain like this on your own, when my grandpa died, I needed all my friends around me…oh my gosh," Shara protested but as soon as what she said registered in her mind she let out a gasp as a vision came to her.

_She saw herself, standing in a graveyard holding onto a bouquet of black roses, watching a coffin being lowered into the earth as rain poured down, soaking her. She could feel the tears on her cheeks, and warm comforting hands clutching her hands and arms, someone had an arm wrapped around her body and was hugging her tightly, as though they would never let go. Shara looked around her but the mist covered all their faces, she could just make out the shapes of about eight young women standing around her, comforting her. For some reason Shara felt like she loved all these girls, she felt safe with all of them around her. Someone bent over and whispered in her ear. _

"_You'll be okay Firebird, we are here, we will always be here with you."_

"_Thank you Haruka," Shara heard herself say before the vision faded away._

Shara came to herself to find Heero shaking her, his face frowning with concern, Wufei forgotten by them both for the momemt, though the rampage in his room continued.

"Shara, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly and Shara shook her head a little disorientated trying to concentrate.

"That was a memory from my past, I remember feeling like I wanted to die, watching a small black coffin sink into the earth, with a group of people, a group of girls standing around me, we were all crying, it was my grandpa, and I remember a name, someone called Haruka, she called me Firebird and told me they would always be here with me," Shara told him all that she remembered, so shocked she could barely think straight and Heero breathed deeply and hugged her to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, pulling away to inspect her pale face and Shara nodded.

"Yes, I think I just need a lie down," Shara said weakly and Heero nodded giving her a kiss that comforted her as she slipped by him.

Shara bypassed the kitchen grabbing her purse before retreating to the bedroom she shared with Heero. She rushed to the bathroom and locked the door then reaching into her bag she pulled out a long rectangular shaped box.

'Pregnancy Test' the label said.

From inside the box she pulled out the already completed test tube and stared hard at the two lines showing a positive result. She longed to tell Heero, but now was not the time. She would keep her secret a little while longer.

Three days later…

"Are you sure you will be okay here alone?"

Joy sighed and rolled her eyes at her husband's overprotective nature. She adored him, but at times he worried far too much about her.

"Of course I will be, I can look after myself and a child, I looked after you before Duo Junior came along, it's the same thing," Joy's eyes twinkled as she teased her husband and Duo raised an eyebrow at her, not amused.

"Very funny Joy, your wit is astounding," he said dryly from where he sat nursing his son. Duo Junior, or DJ as they had taken to calling him was sucking on his bottle of water, his emerald green eyes wide and curious as he stared at his parents.

"I learnt from the best didn't I sweetheart?" Joy responded easily, depositing a kiss on Duo's brow taking DJ from him and Duo frowned, still not fully convinced. What husband and father would be comfortable leaving his wife and child alone in their house in the desert, miles from civilization?

"Are you sure?" Duo asked one last time and Joy sighed with exasperation, tired of this conversation. She said she would be okay, and she would.

"Yes I'm sure, go," Joy ushered him to the door and Duo dropped a kiss on her lips.

"Ok, I will be back straight after the funeral," he gave in finally picking up his bag reluctantly and throwing it into the back of his jeep. Getting in the drivers seat Joy came to stand by the car, looking at Duo's face through the open car window.

"Duo, I'm sorry about your friend," Joy said softly and Duo nodded his thanks.

"Yeah, she was a good woman, a hero to the Alliance," he said feeling a little emotional and Joy kissed him again.

"Be careful, I'll see you, love you!" Joy said her goodbye and Duo kissed his son and his wife allowing her to step back before he started the jeep.

"See you, love you!" Duo yelled back to her as he drove off and Joy stood there with DJ watching him go until she couldn't see him anymore.

"Okay Duo Junior, its just you and me," Joy said looking down at her son, giving him a warm motherly smile.

Baby Duo took one look at his mother and burst out crying. Joy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Very funny," she told the baby affectionately, walking back inside the house to make him his lunch.

-------------------------------------------------------

Heero checked his watch impatiently. He had been at the airport for half and hour longer than he had originally expected. This was messing up his plans for the day, and they would most likely now be late to Sally Po's funeral. Suddenly a blur came running at him at a speed that nearly knocked the wind out of him.

"Heero!"

Heero didn't know what happened until he looked down and saw someone with a very long braid clinging to him.

"Duo, get off me," Heero said, slightly embarrassed at the strange looks they were getting from passersby.

"Sorry, I was just so excited," Duo apologized stepping back to look at his old friend with a cheeky grin on his face. Heero looked behind Duo expecting to see a dutiful wife and a child, but Duo was on his own.

"Where is your wife and…" Heero paused, the words sounding very strange in his mouth as he added, "Duo Junior?"

The thought that Duo had given to the world a miniature of himself, gave Heero a sickly feeling in his stomach. Just what the world needed, another Duo. As if one Duo wasn't enough, he was multiplying.

"Duo Junior is a little sick and Joy thought it best not to travel when he was ill, plus she said she didn't know Sally so felt it was not her place to attend Sally's funeral," Duo rattled off excuses and Heero nodded loosing interest.

"I see."

Duo became serious as he leaned closer to speak quietly with Heero.

"How is he?" Duo asked obviously referring to Wufei and Heero sighed deeply.

'Why do people always ask that?' Heero wondered to himself before replying dryly.

"Sally is dead, Wufei is angry."

Duo inspected Heero's face, but his expression gave nothing else away.

"They find out who did it?" Duo asked.

"No."

"Are you looking into it?" Duo pried.

"Yes."

"Need any help?" Duo offered.

"No."

Duo opened his mouth to protest, but then though better of it. If Heero needed his help later on, then all he had to do was ask. Duo looked around for a moment, but didn't see anyone actually with Heero.

"Say Heero, where's this wife of yours? I can't believe you went and got hitched, you of all people the Perfect Soldier," Duo said his face becoming one of amusement mixed with wonder. He still couldn't believe it. When Heero had sent him the invitation to his wedding Duo had fainted, Joy had caught him on his way down, despite being pregnant and dragged him to their bed where he woke up thinking the invitation had been a dream. But it was all true. Heero had gotten married, to a minx so Quatre had told him. This minx was a young girl with long ebony hair and amethyst eyes, with a look of mystery about her.

"She is…shopping," Heero grimaced before saying the word. His wife was a strong warrior, skilled with a gun and martial arts, but she was just like all women when it came to shopping; in a word; crazy. Lately Shara had been very emotional, Heero couldn't work it out. One minute she would be affectionate and the next she was be angry, claiming he didn't love her at all and didn't pay enough attention to her. It was slowly driving him up the wall and it took a lot to get under Heero's skin. Privately Heero was hoping it was something like PMS and that it would end in a few days.

"I see, so when will I get to meet her?" Duo wanted to know and Heero bowed his head.

"Unfortunately you won't, she is going on a small solo mission tonight for the Preventors, and won't be home till you leave tomorrow morning," Heero said in monotone and Duo was disappointed. He had really wanted to meet the woman who had tamed the perfect solider.

"Then you both need to come to dinner, Joy cooks the most amazing food," Duo invited and Heero nodded.

"I will let Shara know."

"Great," Duo responded eagerly knowing Joy would be delighted to have another woman to talk to. Duo and Joy lived in the desert because they liked the peace and solidarity, people hardly ever visited them there and they loved being alone with each other, but it gets kind of monotonous to have only each other to talk to. Heero checked his watch.

"Well we should go, we need to pick Wufei up before the funeral."

"Where from?" Duo asked, wondering why Wufei didn't just come and pick him up with Heero, it made sense since they lived together and all. Heero started walking.

"The Coco Bar, he woke up this morning, get dressed in his suit and went and got himself stone drunk, he has been there since 6am this morning."

Duo grabbed Heero's arm and spun him around in disbelief.

"Heero its one thirty in the afternoon, you just let him drink himself into a stupor?" Duo demanded and Heero turned and began walking again.

"He is dealing with his pain," came Heero's somber reply and Duo sighed wondering how Heero could be so dense about some things, but Duo knew being emotional wasn't Heero's strong point.

"Lets go get him," Duo said resignedly and they were just at the sliding doors to the airport when a voice calling their names stopped them in their tracks.

"Duo! Heero, wait up!"

The two ex-pilots turned to see a blonde haired young man chasing after them, a young man they had not seen in quite some time.

"Quatre!" Duo called out delighted and Quatre reached them grinning, his cheeks flushed red from the effort of running after them.

"Duo, Heero, good to see you both," Quatre greeted them a little out of breath.

"How did you get here so fast? From where you were it would have taken at least a week," Duo asked shocked to see Quatre there so soon and Quatre's grin widened.

"I have a good pilot for my ship, he's the best I've ever seen," Quatre replied and Heero looked around but saw no one with Quatre.

"Where is he?" Heero asked curiously, wanting to meet the pilot who had impressed the Arabian millionaire. After all Quatre had piloted a Gundam, they al had and they were meant to be the best pilots.

"Refueling, he will make his own way to my hotel in the city," Quatre excused his pilot and the three started walking towards the van Heero had left parked out the front of the airport.

"Seen Trowa?" Duo asked Quatre and Quatre shook his head a little sadly.

"No, I haven't heard a word from him, I'm not even sure he knows about Sally's untimely death," Quatre said thinking of his comrade, who had once been his closest friend. Since the destruction of the Gundam's; Trowa had pretty much disappeared.

"I know about it," a voice spoke up from behind the three and they all turned and Duo yelled out,

"Trowa!"

"How the hell did you sneak up on us?" Heero demanded, a little annoyed that he hadn't noticed it. But to be fair, Heero had a lot of things on his mind.

"You're just out of practice from easy living," Trowa replied, looking at the three former Gundam Pilots with a small smile on his face, proud at having outwitted them.

"Where have you been?" Quatre asked clasping Trowa's hand affectionately.

"Secret mission for Lady Une and Relena, they gave me permission to take a break and attend the funeral, then I go back on the mission," Trowa told them where he had been and Heero perked up into the conversation.

"How come they didn't send me?" Heero wasn't usually a jealous person, but it irked him that Relena and Lady Une felt Trowa better suited than he for any mission.

"Because I don't have a wife and you do," Trowa retorted and Heero said nothing, continuing to load their bags into the van.

"Where's Wufei?" Trowa and Quatre asked nearly at the same time and Heero grunted under his breath, but said nothing. Duo rolled his eyes at Heero's refusal to speak.

"Genius over here," Duo slapped Heero on the back before continuing, "thought the best way for Wufei to deal with his grief was to drink himself stupid."

Both Quatre and Trowa's mouths dropped open.

"Heero, you didn't let him did you?" Quatre asked in disbelief and Heero glared at the blonde haired young man before looking away and grunting.

"Hn."

"Come on, lets go get him," Trowa said shaking his head and they all climbed into the van and set off for the Coco Bar.

-----------------------------------

Shara was feeling sufficiently satisfied from spending the remains of her last paycheck on a new cocktail dress. It was red, and satin, with a high neck, and little oriental buttons with a split up the side. The store clerk had told her it was reminiscent of old Japanese style dresses from before the war which had fuelled Shara into buying the dress, Heero was Japanese and from what she could tell, she was also Japanese. Shara wasn't sure, she couldn't remember, but she could speak and understand the language fluently. It had taken her a little while to learn English, which had led everyone to believe she was of Japanese heritage, that and her flawless looks. At this moment in time she was headed back to the car with her purchase in one hand and a mocha latte in the other that she was sipping on casually. Ahead of her, a gorgeous blonde walking towards took Shara's attention. She was by far the most glamorous and attractive person Shara had ever seen. People moved out of her way as she walked, intimidated by her beauty. Shara had the strangest feeling she had seen the girl before. As the girl came nearer Shara felt a searing pain in her head and stumbled to a halt. This pain, why did her head hurt so much? Shara looked up and the blonde was just passing her by and their eyes locked and for a moment it seemed time slowed down as the two women stared at each other. Shara thought she saw a flicker of recognition in the other woman's eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and their eye contact broke as the young woman turned her head, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder and continued walking by. Shara turned to stare after the young woman and felt the pain in her head fade.

"Weird," Shara muttered to herself taking one last look at the blonde girl's disappearing back, before Shara turned and continued on her way home.

--------------------------------------

Ariana looked back at the ebony-haired young woman who had been staring at her. For a second it had felt as though Ariana had known the girl, but Ariana knew that couldn't be, or else she would have remembered more than just the face. Ariana was a trained assassin, her mind and memory were vital. Ariana looked back again before shrugging her slim shoulders.

"Weird," she murmured to herself.

Zechs was waiting for her at the car and he took her shopping bags from her giving her a loving kiss on the cheek.

"Hello sweetness, did you enjoy your shopping trip?" Zechs asked as they sat in the back seat of the limo together and Ariana kicked off both her shoes sighing with content. Zechs signaled to their driver who started the car and began driving.

"Immensely," she replied dreamily and Zechs kissed her again, unable to resist.

"What do you want to do now?" Zechs asked nuzzling her neck and Ariana sat up straight pushing Zechs away so they could talk face to face.

"I want to go to that girls funeral," Ariana said and Zechs frowned at her.

"The target?" he asked and was stunned when Ariana nodded.

"Yes."

"Why?" Zechs wanted to know, feeling a little suspicious and Ariana stared at him openly with her clear blue eyes.

"You asked me what I wanted to do, and that is what I want to do," Ariana retorted and Zechs crossed one of his legs over another thoughtfully.

"I can't come with you, I will be spotted," Zechs warned her and Ariana responded easily,

"Then I will go alone."

Zechs looked over at her and noted the stubborn tilt to her jaw and the determination in her blue eyes. She would go, with or without his blessing.

"Very well but just, lay low," Zechs gave in and Arian leaned over to kiss him.

As Zechs limo drove away from the graveyard he looked back at his rearview mirror at Ariana's slim figure, dressed all in back, a short, stylish red wig atop her head and dark sunglasses covering her face he began to wonder exactly where his innocent assassin had come from. Never had he met an assassin who felt sorry for the target they had murdered. Zechs was beginning to think that he didn't know Ariana at all.

----------------------------------------------------------

The funeral was a somber affair. Relena spoke of her friend's life, she became quite emotional and began to cry although she finished her eulogy without sobbing and let the priest continue and finish the ceremony.

Heero sat with the other former Gundam Pilots in a row. Him on the end with Duo, then Wufei next, then Quatre then Trowa. Heero turned to look at Duo who had a face of pity and sadness. Looking down the line, Heero saw Wufei glaring hard at the coffin. It was a closed coffin. The look on Sally's face when she had died hadn't been a pretty one and they thought it best to keep the coffin closed. Wufei was swaying in his seat, still very, very drunk. His head was drooping, but his eyes, those angry black eyes were on the coffin. Next was Quatre who had tears of sadness in his blue eyes. Quatre was empathic, obviously he would be able to feel what Wufei was feeling. Heero almost pitied Quatre. What Wufei was feeling, couldn't be the easiest feeling to take on board. Lastly was Trowa, who sat emotionless staring at the coffin then he looked up at the sky as though looking for a sign. But there was nothing.

There was quite a congregation gathered for Sally had been a popular and well respected member of society. Why anyone would want to assassinate her baffled Heero. Why Sally? Why not the 4 former Gundam Pilots?

Heero looked over at Relena, whose lower lip was quivering pitifully. She looked up and stared into his eyes and Heero turned away. Out of his peripheral vision he saw her bury her head in her hands and cry. He hated seeing women weep. Lady Une sat there, a tear in her eye, for Sally had been a valuable member of her team. It was a sad loss. Heero doubted there was any real emotion behind the tear, just sadness at loosing a solider. Hilde was a mess, clinging to Relena's hand, after all her and Sally had been friends a long time. Hilde looked over at Duo but Duo didn't even look at her. He hadn't looked at her ever since he had discovered she was cheating on him. Duo left Hilde, bound for the desert where he had subsequently met Joy and got married. As far as Heero was aware Duo hadn't spoken to Hilde since.

The priests droning voice called Heero's attention.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

Once the funeral was over Heero and Quatre hurried to assist Wufei in getting to his feet and followed Trowa and Duo to the car. It was best they get Wufei home before he passed out or got violent.

Duo turned and saw the red-haired girl and stopped dead in his tracks causing Heero to bump into him nearly dropping Wufei.

"What are you doing?" Heero growled in Duo's ear with annoyance.

"Wait one second," Duo told them and Quatre smiled weakly, shifting under Wufei's dead weight.

"I don't think Wufei can stand up for one more second," Quatre interjected, heaving Wufei onto his shoulder more comfortably. Wufei could barely move his legs.

"Just give me a sec," Duo pleaded jogging towards the young woman with red hair who was a bit startled at his approach.

"Excuse me," Duo said to her and the young woman raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar," Duo said to the young woman earnestly and the young woman smiled sarcastically, thinking he was trying to pick her up.

"Nice pick up line, you think of that all by yourself?" Ariana jeered at the young man and Duo was quite shocked. Since he had been married he hadn't so much as looked at another woman. Joy was all the woman he wanted.

"I wasn't trying…" Duo waved his hands in the air backing away from her and Ariana shot him a look of disgust.

"At a funeral too, classy," she commented snidely turning on her heel and striding away.

Duo watched her go, gob smacked by what had just happened. Wufei had come to his senses and pulled away from Heero and Quatre to stumble up to Duo and poke him in the chest drunkenly.

"Aren't you married Maxwell?" Wufei asked slurring, poking Duo in the chest again and Duo nodded, wondering where Wufei's drunken questioning was going.

"Yeah," Duo said rubbing his chest indignantly and Wufei eyed him suspiciously.

"Then why are you trying to pick up other onnas?" Wufei demanded and Duo shook his head denying Wufei's claim.

"I'm not, I swear I have seen her somewhere before," Duo said and Wufei lurched forward and Quatre and Heero grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"Well she obviously doesn't know you," Trowa commented needlessly helping Heero and Quatre drag Wufei towards the van.

"Obviously," Duo murmured looking over his shoulder but the girl was gone. Duo shrugged, having to admit that maybe he was just hallucinating but he couldn't shake the feeling he had seen her somewhere before.

Quatre, Duo and Heero carried the now unconscious Wufei up the stairs of their apartment building then Heero was left the duty of dragging the unconscious Wufei into their apartment, while Quatre and Duo went back down the stairs to retrieve Duo's overnight suitcase. He had decided to stay with Heero so he didn't have to fork out any money on a hotel.

Shara was in the lounge room waiting for Heero and Wufei and when Heero dragged Wufei in, she was on her feet stalking towards him with that angry look in her eyes when she saw the state Wufei was in.

"What the hell happened to him?" Shara demanded and Heero braced himself.

"The Coco Bar."

Shara planted her feet wide apart and put her hands on his hips, her lecturing pose.

"You let him go drinking this morning? When I told you not to?" Shara near screeched and Heero thought it best to do what he did best. He grunted.

"Hn."

Shara knew he was trying to avoid a big confrontation, which just incensed her anger. She stalked up to Heero then looked over at the couch.

"Couch meet Heero, Heero meet the couch, you'll be sleeping together tonight," Shara introduced Heero to the couch then turned on her heel and stalked to their bedroom.

"Shara," Heero strode after her and Shara turned in the doorway of their room to address him, her eyes shining with anger, leaving Wufei forgotten in the doorway.

"Goodnight," Shara shut the door in Heero's face just as Duo and Quatre dragged Duo's suitcase up the stairs into the apartment.

Duo took one look at Heero's furious face, and turned to Quatre.

"Can I stay at your hotel tonight?"

------------------------------------------

Inside her room, Shara wanted to crawl into a ball and cry, but she didn't have time. She had a mission to go on and she wouldn't fail, it wasn't an option for her. Tears could wait.

-------------------------------------------

Four young women were walking through the desert. The cool sand on their bare feet didn't bother any of the girls. Being immortal had its advantages. They could decide if they wanted to feel the cold. Their flowing dresses floated behind them as they walked against the wind. They were beautiful young women. The one who led the group, had short blue hair and was wearing a pale blue dress, her blue eyes scanning the desert for any sign of life. The eldest had hair of turquoise and eyes of aqua, her dress was a beautiful teal colour, and she walked elegantly. Behind her the youngest two followed, young women who looked about twenty years of age. One had short ebony hair, and amethyst eyes, wearing a purple dress, and the other had strawberry pink hair in buns and pigtails, with bright red eyes, wearing a cream white dress. They were giggling and staring about them in awe.

"Look Michi-mama, the Moon, I haven't seen the moon in so many years," Lady Saturn, the young woman in purple said to Lady Neptune who turned and smiled at her adopted daughter fondly.

"I know Hotaru, its beautiful isn't it," Lady Neptune commented staring up at the sky, feeling the wind and thinking of her lover.

"Fresh air, it tastes wonderful," the Princess of the Moon, also known as Rini by the others said laughing, opening her mouth and sucking in air. The young woman in blue turned around alarmed when she heard Rini's words.

"Rini, watch out for the bugs," Lady Mercury warned her a bit too late as the said bugs flew into the princesses mouth.

"Ach!" Rini coughed and spluttered and Lady Saturn began giggling.

"Oh Rini," Lady Saturn laughed shaking her head and Rini stomped her foot in the sand.

"Its not funny Hotaru!" Rini protested and their other two companions began laughing as well and after a while, Rini laughed too.

"Hey look up ahead, a house," Lady Saturn pointed out in the distance and Lady Mercury nodded having spotted it to.

"Lets ask them where the nearest city is," Lady Mercury suggested looking at Lady Neptune who nodded her agreement.

"Race you," Rini challenged Lady Saturn and they giggled and began running towards the house with Lady Neptune and Lady Mercury bringing up the rear.

Lady Neptune decided to be the leader and knocked on the door, but all were floored at the sight of the familiar tall brown-haired, green eyed young woman who opened the door and smiled fondly at all of them without recognition in her eyes.

"Hello can I help you?" Joy asked the four young women standing outside her door, wondering what they were doing walking around bare foot at this time of night and the young woman in blue stepped closer to inspect her.

"Makoto?" the woman in blue breathed in wonder and Joy felt a strange feeling pass through her, although the welcoming smile didn't falter.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Joy asked looking at each of their faces, wondering why they seemed so familiar and the girl in blue frowned at her.

"Yes, we are your friends from Crystal Tokyo, you are our friend Makoto, the Princess of Jupiter, and you like us serve Neo Queen Serenity," Lady Mercury told her and Joy/Makoto took a step back into the house her mouth dropping open.

Could it be that her past had finally caught up with her?

AN: This is getting really hard to do. I can't let Duo see Rei, or Haruka, or Minako, because he saw them all first, he knows what they look like and that they are Makoto's friends. Likewise, I don't want any of the four girls to meet each other just yet. And before anyone reminds me, yes I know Rei and Minako saw each other but they didn't talk, they just passed each other in the street so its not the same thing. I hope this story is going ok! Not sure what will happen next.

Hehehe, you know the line about Heero meeting the couch? I actually said it to my boyfriend last night when he pissed me off, and I thought it was funny.


	5. Chapter 4 I Don't Want To Go Back

As We Were

AN: Ugh, I didn't know where I wanted Joy's meeting to go with the other girls. Her memory isn't just gonna come back magically. And also where to go with the other girls. I think Haruka may need some actual scenes in this story, since she was pretty much left out in the last chapter. Poor little mite. So maybe some scenes with her and Quatre, possibly Trowa and I think maybe Duo, cos then Haurka and Duo can return to find Makoto. Yes I think that I what I will do.

Shara – Rei

Joy – Makoto

Ariana – Minako

Ace – Haruka

Chapter 4 – I Don't Want To Go Back

Joy took a sip of her coffee while the other four young women watched her intently.

"So you think I am this…this…Princess of Jupiter called, Makoto was it?" Joy asked, her voice shaking and the young woman with blue hair who had introduced herself as Ami, the Princess of Mercury.

"Yes," she nodded and the others watched Joy's face for some kind of recognition.

"And I supposedly protect someone called Usagi who is Neo Queen Serenity and rules a place called Crystal Tokyo, and I used to be something called a sailor senshi, and fought evil with use of magic thunder?" Joy asked, a half smile coming to her lips and Ami nodded again.

"Yes."

Joy stood up, and her face broadened into a wide smile.

"Well I have to say, I've read some good things in DJ's story book but none of them have come up with a story like this," Joy complimented the young women and the one who said her name was Hotaru the Princess of Saturn grabbed Joy's hand tightly, and for some reason Joy knew she meant no harm.

"Makoto it isn't fiction, it's the truth, you are our comrade," Hotaru told her earnestly, looking up into the emerald green eyes with her violet ones, pleading with Joy to remember her past life.

"I can't believe it," Joy said shaking her head in disbelief and the teal-haired woman, the one who was called Michiru, the Princess of Neptune, raised an eyebrow and asked,

"You can't? Or you wont?"

Joy paused and thought about it. It all seemed so fantastic. These women were trying to tell her about a life where she was someone important, a member of royalty. Joy didn't think they had the right person, especially as she was dressed now, wearing a simple housedress and an apron over the front. Joy couldn't imagine being Princess of anything in her life that she didn't remember.

"I don't think I am the girl you are looking for," Joy replied slowly but none of the women would hear a word of doubt. They were all so sure.

"You are," the pink-haired young woman spoke, the Princess of the Moon, Princess Rini she said her name was.

"Then why don't I remember everything of which you speak?" Joy demanded of them and Michiru looked over at Hotaru nodding her head.

"There is one way to prove we speak the truth, Hotaru," Michiru invited the senshi of death and Hotaru held out her hand and out of nowhere a spear-like weapon appeared. In her mind Joy knew it was the glaive, Saturn's weapon of choice. Although how Joy knew that she didn't know. Ami looked warningly at Michiru.

"Is this necessary?" Ami asked Michiru and Michiru nodded; sure this was the only way that Joy would believe she was who they said she was.

"How…what are you doing?" Joy looked fearful as Hotaru advanced upon her.

"It will only hurt for a second Makoto," Hotaru promised as she raised the glaive above her head and brought the spear-like weapon through Joy's chest.

Joy gulped in pain and lurched forward as Hotaru pulled the glaive from her chest. Joy could feel the blood running down her dress from the wound and fleetingly she thought of little Duo Junior asleep in his cot and of his father Duo, who would return home to find his wife murdered. It struck Joy a few moments later that the pain had gone, and she wasn't dead. Sitting up, Joy looked down at her chest and saw only the blood stain remained. The wound had healed over as if it had never happened. In wonder she looked up and sought the faces of the four women who were all staring at her.

"Yes, we are all immortal in a sense, you can only die if you expel all your life energy, but there has been no need of that sacrifice yet, in hundreds of years," Ami explained and it was then that Joy believed them without a doubt.

"I'm the immortal Princess of Jupiter," Joy whispered, believing it in her heart and Ami hugged her gently.

"Yes, you are and you are our dearest friend," Ami replied softly and Joy felt tears of joy running down her face.

She had friends; she had a past where people had cared about her. That was all Joy had ever wanted to know. Michiru became serious as she took Joy's hand urgently.

"Makoto, think carefully, do you know what happened to the others?" Michiru asked trying not to let the desperation seep into her voice and Joy looked confused.

"The others?" she repeated dumbly and Michiru explained,

"There were three other senshi who were sent out with you, Mars, Venus and Uranus, Rei, Minako and Haruka."

"I'm sorry, I believe you all that I am who you say I am, but I still don't remember anything that happened to me or them, but my husband might," Joy told them and the four women stared at her in shock, as though she had revealed a terrible secret.

"Your what?" they chorused and Joy repeated,

"My husband."

"You got married?" Rini asked with incredulity and Joy nodded.

"Yes, it was he who found me in the desert, let me tell you the story of how I came to be here," Joy said and the others said nothing, giving her the opportunity to speak.

They listened intently to Joy tell the story of what she remembered and what her husband remembered and some questions were answered, but mostly they were left with more questions.

"Well at least we know they made it this far, and if Makoto made it back to Earth then perhaps the others made it too," Hotaru said, hope in her voice and Michiru smiled, she had been thinking the same thing.

"Where is your husband, this Duo? May we speak with him?" Michiru asked and Joy sadly shook her head.

"He is away in the city for a friend's funeral, he will be returning tomorrow, but considering you were my friends in a life I don't remember, you are welcome to stay," Joy invited them and they all smiled at each other.

"Thank you Makoto."

From somewhere in the house the sound of a baby crying startled the five women. Joy looked at the time and saw it was 1am. Duo Junior was probably hungry.

"Excuse me, my son probably needs something to eat, make yourselves comfortable on any of the couches," Joy said getting to her feet hurriedly, gesturing to the couches before running to tend to her son.

Her words had a shocking effect on Ami, Michiru, Rini and Hotaru.

"Son?" Rini choked out the word, wondering if she had heard correctly.

"Makoto had a baby," Ami said in wonder and Michiru nodded.

"It would appear that way."

"But I thought senshi were destined…" Hotaru said slowly but was interrupted by Ami,

"Well destiny has been changed, I hope its for the best."

"But she can't come back with us, not now, not with a husband and child," Michiru said this harshly, and Ami was horrified.

"She must return with us, we are the protectors of Neo Queen Serenity, Makoto must come back and take her place, and leave this life behind her," Ami protested and Michiru gestured to the house, and the photo frames around her of Makoto and her husband.

"What of her husband and child?" Michiru asked and Ami shrugged.

"I don't know, I suppose it is up to Serenity," Ami replied and Hotaru sadly tugged on Michiru's dress.

"I'm tired," she said yawning and Michiru stared hard at Ami but turned to tend to Hotaru's needs.

"Yes we all are, hush now, all of you sleep, once we have spoken to Makoto's husband, we will decide what to do," Michiru said decidedly looking at Ami, waiting for her to protest but Ami just nodded. It wasn't long before they all fell asleep.

From inside Duo Junior's room, Joy had heard their words and only one thing registered in her mind. They were going to take her away from Duo and Duo Junior. Once she was sure the four women were asleep she packed a few belongings that Duo Junior would need, and some food and clothes for herself. Duo had told her that his best friend Heero would always protect her if she needed protection. Joy knew he would help her out. At the door to the house Joy turned to address the four sleeping women who were her friends, with DJ tucked warmly asleep in her arms.

"I'm sorry my friends, I believe that you all care about me very much, or you wouldn't have come to find me, and I wouldn't feel the love in my heart that I do for all of you, but I can't leave my husband and child, I don't want to go back," Joy whispered this feeling a tearing in her chest as she said the last words, before she turned and closed the door behind her. There was a red eye flight from the desert to the city. If Joy drove quickly she would make it in time.

Duo had decided to sleep on the couch in Quatre's two-bedroom penthouse. Quatre had taken one bedroom and his pilot had the other. Duo had yet to meet the pilot who had been asleep by the time Duo and Quatre returned from the funeral. Duo was already awake but looking at Quatre's closed door, it was clear the Arabian hadn't yet decided to wake so he was left to his own thoughts. That girl, the one with the red-hair whom he had spoken to at the funeral, he couldn't get her out of his head. He knew he had seen her somewhere before but he couldn't remember where, and it annoyed him because he knew it was important. It had something to do with her face, the eyes, he had seen them before. There was the sound of a door opening and Duo twisted his head to see Quatre's back and blonde hair disappearing into the bathroom. The door closed and the shower started. Duo stared hard at the bathroom door and suddenly a picture of the red-haired girl appeared in his mind but then her hair changed to blonde and the pieces all suddenly made sense. Duo jumped to his feet.

"I got it!" he yelled out, pumping his fist in the air triumphantly, before running into the bathroom to tell Quatre his news.

"Quatre, that red-haired girl, I remember where I know her from…and…oh my god…you're not Quatre…" Duo stared dumbly at the gorgeous young woman standing naked in the shower. She turned and looked at him icily from under the blonde hair plastered across her forehead.

"No, I'm not," she said, and Duo covered his eyes.

"My wife is gonna kill me," he moaned woefully and that brought a smile to Ace's face.

"Duo, what are you doing?" Quatre came into the bathroom to find Duo with his hands covering his eyes, and Ace having a shower. Quatre, likewise covered his eyes.

"I thought she was you," Duo finished lamely and Quatre raised an eyebrow, feeling Ace's annoyance at being disturbed. She was not ashamed of her nudity, nor had she any reason to be. Her body was toned and athletic, tanned and lithe, but like anyone, she liked the privacy of having a shower without two men standing in the bathroom.

"Come on out of here Duo, lets let my pilot finish her shower hey?" Quatre said and Duo pulled his hands away from his eyes to stare at Ace first then at Quatre.

"Your pilot?" Duo asked and when Quatre nodded, Duo looked over at Ace again with admiration as he addressed her sticking out his hand for a handshake, "You're the one who got Quatre back here in three days, holy crap, I'm honored to meet you."

"Likewise," Ace slipped an arm out of the shower to shake his hand.

"How did you do it?" Duo wanted to know eagerly and Ace laughed a throaty chuckle while Quatre sighed grabbing Duo by the arm.

"Duo, there is a time for this later," Quatre reminded him and Duo remembered Ace was actually trying to shower.

"Oh yeah, sorry, enjoy your shower," Duo excused himself apologetically running from the bathroom and dragging Quatre with him who closed the bathroom door behind him.

Ace could only shake her head.

------------------------------------

When Heero awoke he found Shara sitting on the arm of the couch staring down at him, a bowl of cereal on her lap that she was chewing thoughtfully. Heero vaguely wondered how she had been able to sneak up on him.

'Maybe Trowa was right, I am getting soft' he conceded to himself sitting up on the couch, looking at his wife.

"Morning," Shara whispered putting down her bowl of cereal and clasping her hands in her lap, reminding Heero of a little girl.

"Morning, how did the mission go?" he asked immediately and Shara gave him that carefree grin he loved.

"Piece of cake," she said cockily and Heero smiled but said nothing as they just stared at each other for the longest time.

"Come here," Heero invited her and Shara crawled on top of his warm body and snuggled into his waiting arms.

They lay there like that in silence for the longest time, until Wufei stumbled from his room holding his head and moaning.

"Ugh my head," Wufei groaned taking small steps to the kitchen, passing Heero and Shara without a second glance.

"Wufei are you ok?" Shara asked with concern, leaving Heero to join Wufei in the kitchen and Wufei turned his pain into anger and aimed it directly at her.

"Are you stupid onna? I have a hangover!" he yelled at her then groaned and held his head, cursing himself silently for yelling.

Shara stood there watching him shaking her head at his antics. Served him right for drinking himself stupid.

BANG, BANG, BANG.

"Stop that incessant banging onna!" Wufei snapped at Shara, not realizing that she hadn't actually moved and Shara paused before answering determined to not let Wufei goad her into a shouting match as he usually did.

"Its not me, it's the door," Shara retorted and Wufei slammed his hands on the kitchen bench loudly.

"Well answer it damn it!" he shouted at her and Shara pressed the palm of her hand to his forehead and pushed him backwards and Wufei fell into the cupboard.

"Don't you get antsy with me, Heero, get him some aspirin will you? I'll get the door," Shara said and Wufei said something that sounded like, 'get back here and fight me onna, this is injustice!' and Heero grunted and went to the bathroom for aspirin.

Proud that she had asserted her feminine prowess Shara opened the door to come face to face with a woman holding a small baby. She had long brown hair and emerald green eyes and Shara felt herself slipping into her memories again.

_Shara found herself walking with the woman, there was no baby, and they were just walking down a street together, talking and laughing. They seemed so much younger, like teenagers. They both wore different school uniforms and were carrying shopping bags, as though they had just gone on a shopping spree. _

"_Oh, he looks just like…" the woman who seemed much younger in her dream pointed at a passing young man sighing and Shara felt herself laughing as she interrupted the girl,_

"_Your old boyfriend, I know Makoto."_

_The girl, Makoto, took Shara by the arm and turned her so they were face to face. Makoto's face was a serious one, a worried face. _

"_Why don't you find a new boyfriend Rei? You're beautiful, it wouldn't be hard, I've seen many guys ask you out but you always say no," Makoto frowned obviously not understanding why she didn't date and Shara felt herself shake her head. She felt a deep pain in her heart, and then she spoke._

"_After Mamoru broke up with me to date Usagi, I just can't trust men, I mean look at my history, my father, Kaidou, Mamoru, I always seem to trust the wrong men and they break my trust and my heart, I don't want to go through that again," Shara heard herself say sadly and Makoto hugged her._

"_One day there will be a boy who will break through all your defenses Rei," Makoto assured her, her green eyes twinkling with amusement and Shara felt herself shake her head, feeling long locks of ebony hair float around her. _

"_I hope that day never comes," Shara said and Makoto smiled at her, thinking her comment silly._

"_Whatever comes, we will be together, senshi forever!" Makoto swore and Shara felt herself smiling back. _

"_Senshi forever, thank you for listening to me Makoto," Shara said earnestly and Makoto put an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear,_

"_What are friends for?"_

Shara came to herself and stared deep into those emerald green eyes. The woman stood there looking a little uncomfortable, wondering why Shara was staring at her like that.

"Makoto, Rei," Shara whispered before falling to the ground unconscious, hearing Heero run towards her calling her name.

---------------------------------------

Michiru woke first and could no longer feel that Makoto was in the house. She nudged Ami who woke up rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"What is it?" Ami asked drearily and Michiru nodded towards the front door.

"Makoto is gone."

"Where?" Ami was awake immediately looking around, hoping it wasn't true, but she felt that Makoto was no longer near them.

"I don't know," Michiru said shrugging her slim shoulders and Ami looked towards Michiru and asked,

"What should we do?"

"I think we should wait for her husband, at least we can hopefully get a lead on the others and surely he will be able to find Makoto," Michiru said this and Ami considered her words. Everything Michiru said made sense. Ami looked at the two young women still sleeping.

"Okay, what should we tell the little ones?" Ami asked referring to Hotaru and Rini. Even though the girls were hundreds of years old, the other senshi still referred to them as their littlest ones, the babies of the group.

"Nothing, let them sleep, it has been a long journey thus far," Michiru said and Ami nodded agreeing with her.

In silence the two sat awake, each wondering where had Makoto gone and what had happened to the others.

-------------------------------------------------

Duo was pacing excitedly waiting for Ace to come out of the shower, he nearly forgot why he had gone in there in the first place. It came to him when Quatre was pouring himself tea and Duo bounded up to him and slapped him on the back.

"I figured it out buddy," Duo said cheerfully, then looked down at Quatre and saw that he had spilt all his tea and shook his head, "Quatre, you gotta be more careful when you pour out hot water."

Quatre shot Duo a dark look as he began to tidy up the mess.

"I can't believe they let you father a child," Quatre grumbled and Duo chuckled.

"Yeah me either," Duo laughed sitting at the table and Quatre brought out fresh cups and served tea for himself and Duo.

"So what did you figure out Duo?" Quatre asked feeling better after having a sip of calming tea and Duo's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"That girl, the red head from yesterday, she's not really a red head, she has long blonde hair, and I know this because she was one of the girls that I remember seeing with my wife when I first met her," Duo told his news and was justly annoyed when Quatre stared at him blankly.

"What?" Quatre asked, wondering how Duo could think straight in the morning and Duo rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Remember Quatre? I told you the story, I met Joy and three other women just walking out of the desert, I offered them my help but they refused and continued walking, days later I found Joy in the desert with no memory of ever meeting me the first time, and the other three women were nowhere in sight," Duo retold his story for Quatre's benefit and it struck a chord with Quatre who recalled hearing the story from Duo before.

"So you think this red head woman, who really has blonde hair according to you is one of the women?" Quatre surmised and Duo nodded surely.

"I know so Quatre, we have to find that girl, maybe Joy will know her and remember some of her past," Duo said thoughtfully and Quatre seemed reluctant.

"It seems like a long shot Duo," Quatre said and Duo had a forlorn look on his face as he replied lovingly, "I know but, I just want to help Joy so much, she gave me reason to live, she gave me a son and she gave me love, the least I can do is give her her past."

"Well I don't know how we are going to find this fake red head," Quatre said, offering his help without Duo even asking.

"Well I thought…." Duo and Quatre turned as Ace came out of the bathroom, dressed and hair done and Duo's mouth practically fell open to the floor as he cried out pointing a finger in Ace's direction, "oh my god, you!"

Ace raised an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong with him and pointed back at him mockingly as she replied with a half smile,

"You."

"I've met you before too," Duo said, wondering how, after these past few years, suddenly he was running into all these other women again.

"Yeah you walked in on me having a shower," Ace pointed out but Duo shook his head.

"No before that, you were one of the women with my wife," Duo persisted and Ace gave him a blank look, turning to Quatre for assistance.

"Come again?" Ace said looking back at Duo and Quatre was frowning. This could be possible, after all, Ace had no memory of where she had come from.

"Are you sure Duo?" Quatre asked and Duo nodded his head.

"Positive."

Quatre sighed and poured Ace some tea.

"Ace, you better sit down, this is gonna sound like a crazy story," Quatre said and Ace shrugged her slim shoulders and took a seat at the table listening to all Duo had to say.

It only took an hour for Duo to tell the story and for Ace and Quatre to decide to go with Duo and see Duo's wife Joy. Ace wasn't sure she really believed Duo's tale but it was a lead in any case and she was curious to know where she came from. They packed their things, left a note at the reception in case Heero came to take Duo back to the airport and drove to Quatre's private airstrip. In no time, Ace had them in the air and then on the ground landing just near Duo's house and Duo nearly fell out of the plane onto the sand.

"Whoa, you really are the best pilot ever!" Duo said grinning madly and Ace shrugged but gave a smile of contentment.

The three of them made their way to Duo's front door but found two women waiting for them on the front porch. Duo slowed his steps wondering who these girls were and where his wife was. He noted they were wearing the same style dresses his wife had worn the first day he met her. Ace stopped on seeing the woman with teal colored hair. She was by far the most beautiful and elegant person Ace had ever seen. She stood as they approached and as soon as her eyes found Ace, her face broke into a huge smile that made her even more lovely and she descended from the porch and ran to throw her arms around Ace's neck and bestowed on her the most luscious kiss Ace could ever remember receiving. Her lips were warm, and soft, Ace wanted the kiss to last forever. Somewhere behind her Ace could hear Duo letting out a long appreciative whistle.

"Where have you been Haruka?" the woman pulled away to whisper and Ace just stared at her, and for a moment Ace remembered something.

_Ace saw herself, dressed in a jumpsuit, ready to go car racing. But she was looking for someone, waiting for someone. Around her were a group of girls younger than her, they were all fussing over her suit, and her bright red car, making sure it was ready for the race._

"_Tenoh, lets go," one of the judges snapped at her and Ace felt herself turn and address the judge coolly, not even bothered that the race was due to start._

"_No, I have to wait for her," Ace heard herself say then she looked towards the car park, still looking for someone. A young girl, with blonde pigtails with buns on top bounded up to Ace and tugged on her hand._

"_She's probably running late, she will be here, the race is about to start, you should get in your car," the blonde said reasonably but Ace shook her head adamantly._

"_Koneko, I can't start the race without her, she is my lucky charm," Ace said to the blonde looking intently at the blonde's beautiful childlike face and the girl looked back at the car park and a smile lit up her face at the sight of the teal-haired woman running towards them._

"_Ruka!" she cried out and Ace felt herself turn and look and Ace felt her heart begin to beat fast and faster. Ace felt so much love begin pouring out of her as she and the teal haired woman embraced lovingly. _

"_Michiru, you made it," Ace whispered to the woman and Michiru looked up at Ace dreamily and smiled._

"_I would never miss anything this important to you, I love you, good luck," she said giving Ace a warm, comforting kiss and Ace hugged her tightly._

"I love you too, you mean the world to me," Ace whispered back and they kissed lovingly until a girl with long ebony hair pulled them apart and ushered Ace into her car. Ace looked back in her rearview mirror at Michiru and Michiru blew her a kiss and waved laughing. 

Ace found herself still holding the woman with teal hair and immediately knew her name from the reverie she had just come out of. Quatre had come up to stand behind them and had a bemused look on his face. Now it sort of made sense why he always caught Ace checking out women, and why Ace preferred dressing like a man.

"Michiru, your name is Michiru," Ace said to the girl, who's eyes began glittering with tears as she whispered softly, her voice smooth like water,

"Yes."

"I loved you once," Ace said to her, a statement rather than a question and Michiru blushed to the roots of her hair.

"I hope you still do," Michiru replied and Ace stared down at her wondering how Michiru, this beautiful goddess could even ask her that. But what troubled Ace was that she couldn't remember anything other than the memory she just received and this feeling in her soul that she loved this woman with all her heart. Other than that, she knew nothing else about this woman she loved.

"Its just…" Ace broke off unsure how to tell her and Michiru frowned.

"What is it Ruka?" she asked curiously and Ace though she better just come out and tell her, and after a long pause Ace said quietly,

"I remember your name, but I don't remember you."

AN: We all know Rei is psychic and probably empathic as well, so its pretty obvious she would be the first one to have her memories return. Haruka too was sensitive to the wind and she knew things, so I figured she would be next to have her memories return to her. Makoto needs a little more convincing I would think and Minako won't get her memories back for a long time into this story. Hope this is going ok. Excuse all my gramma and spelling errors, I'd check through it, but I am too lazy to read through it again lol.


	6. Chapter 5 Remember

As We Were

AN: OK, this chapter there may be a lot of talking! It's a reunion after all!

Shara – Rei

Joy – Makoto

Ariana – Minako

Ace – Haruka

Chapter 5 – Remember

As soon as those words left Ace's mouth, Michiru gasped and ran inside Duo and Joy's house and into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

Ami sighed and looked over at Ace who hung her head in shame.

"We are friends of Joy, let me tell you our story," Ami said and Duo nodded leading everyone into the lounge room and took a seat. Inside they found two other girls making breakfast and cups of tea and coffee were passed out.

Ami explained their story slowly and in great detail for Quatre, Ace and Duo and they sat listening spellbound by the tale. Tales of Princesses and Princes, evil queens, destruction and rebirth, of magic and of love; a tale that they could scarce believe was real. When Quatre asked for proof, Ami turned the cup he was holding into ice and Quatre needed no more proof than that. Ace seemed to have a hard time accepting all of what Ami said. That she was a princess, a senshi who could control wind.

Duo stood in the silence and looked around.

"All this is great, but where the hell is my wife and son?" Duo demanded noticing that his wife and son were missing.

"She left early this morning to find you," Hotaru explained softly and Duo's eyes widened in surprise. Joy had never traveled to the city before.

"She went to the city?" Duo asked in shock and Ami nodded.

"I assume so."

"I've got to go find her, she has probably gone to see Heero," Duo began worrying why Joy would have left, rubbing his forehead.

"May we…may we come? We are looking for our friends," Ami enquired and Duo shrugged.

"Sure why not? There is plenty of room in Quatre's jet," Duo said, jerking his thumb in Quatre's direction and Ami turned her attention to him.

"Mr Quatre, do you mind? We do not wish to be of any trouble," Ami blushed a little under his gaze and Quatre smiled.

"No trouble at all Miss Ami, or should I address you as Princess Mercury?" Quatre asked curiously and Ami let out a tinkle of laughter Quatre found refreshing,

"We did away long ago with our royal titles, our people call us Lady Mercury, Lady Saturn etcetera, but here it does not seem correct, please just call me Ami," Ami invited them all and Quatre grinned bowing his head.

"Please call me Quatre," he asked her and Rini got to her feet eyeing Quatre and Ami closely, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You can call me 'Ami's in love'!" Rini chuckled and Ami flushed bright red.

"This is Rini, she is a Princess," Ami said looking over at Rini who screwed up her face.

"But Rini is fine, I hate it when people call me by my full name," Rini said with distaste and Hotaru stood and bowed her head.

"I am Hotaru."

"I'm Duo, Joy's husband," Duo said grinning broadly at the girls and Ami nodded.

"Yes we had surmised, Joy spoke so fondly of you," Ami said seeing why Makoto could have fallen in love with such a young man.

Michiru exited the bathroom, eyes downcast, she forced herself not to look at Ace.

"Michiru," Ace whispered of a mind to go over to her, but she refused to look at him as she said coldly,

"We should go."

Ace gave up and strode from the room towards Quatre's plane in a huff. Hotaru and Rini raced after her, Hotaru giving Michiru a disapproving glance. Michiru and Ami followed with Quatre and Duo was left behind to lock the house. Quatre moved quickly ahead so that Ami and Michiru could converse.

"Michiru, you can't ignore Haruka, it isn't her fault she can't remember," Ami tried to plead with Michiru who sighed sadly looking up at the sky.

"Its just, I thought our love was so strong there would be no way we could forget anything about each other, Haruka used to say our love was eternal, it just hurts to find out that what she said wasn't true," Michiru whispered downheartedly and Ami sympathized with her.

"Haruka is human Michiru, like all of us," Ami said and Michiru nodded knowing this was true, "I've waited two years for us to be reunited, its just disappointing, I will recover."

---------------------------------------------

"What did you do to her?"

Joy winced at the young man's voice. It was cold and dark, and his voice troubled DJ who started to whimper.

"I didn't do anything, she just fainted," Joy responded, keeping her voice calm, jiggling up and down to try and sooth DJ.

They were standing in Heero and Shara's bedroom, Shara was lying unconscious on the bed, Heero was pacing the floor, Wufei had gone to the bathroom and for some reason had yet to return and Joy was standing beside the bed with DJ in her arms staring down at this gorgeous young woman who had guessed that Joy's name in her past life was Makoto. And the other name, Rei, Joy remembered the name from her dream, the dream she had had a million times before. Joy remembered calling out Rei's name just before she fell into oblivion. Joy wondered what it all meant.

"Who are you?" Heero demanded of her and Joy lifted her eyes proudly.

"My name is Joy Maxwell, my husband is Duo Maxwell, he told me if ever I was in trouble I could come to Heero Yuu at this address," Joy said and the young man seemed to relax a little more at the mention of Duo's name.

"I am Heero Yuu," was all he said and Joy was delirious with happiness. All she wanted to do was run into Duo's arms and feel his warmth and comforting embrace engulf her.

"Do you know where my husband is? I thought he was meant to be staying here," Joy enquired and Heero shook his head.

"Duo decided to stay at Quatre's penthouse at a hotel in the city, what sort of trouble are you in?" Heero asked quickly and Joy thought she had better tell him everything.

"I lost my memory approx 2 years ago, just yesterday four young women came to my door and told me I was a friend of theirs called Makoto, we talked and later that night I overheard them talking and they said that they would force me to return to where I came from with them and make me leave DJ and Duo behind, they said it was up to Serenity whether Duo and DJ could come with me," Joy told Heero her tale and at the mention of the name Serenity, Shara stirred but didn't wake.

"Serenity…Endymion…mmm…" Shara murmured in her sleep and Heero eyed his wife closely, but when he saw she was still in dreamland he continued interrogating Joy.

"And then what happened?"

"I couldn't leave my husband and my son, I love these two men too much to ever go back to where I came from, no matter how beautiful they say it was, I snuck out of the house and came here to find Duo, I can't go with them, I don't want to go back," Joy said this softly, her voice taking on a desperate tone that Heero noticed.

"No one can make you do anything you have no wish to do," Heero tried in his own way to reassure her but his words didn't help.

"I just want Duo," Joy said tears coming to her eyes as DJ began chewing on his fist.

"Wufei will take you to the hotel, Wufei!" Heero looked at the door to his bedroom expecting Wufei to appear but there was no sign of him, so Heero called out again, "Wufei!"

"I will go find him," Joy offered hefting DJ up on her shoulder, eager to get away from Heero and his ice cold gaze.

Heero nodded giving her his permission and Joy left the room. It was then that Shara's eyes snapped open and she sat up straight in her bed, her arms reaching for her husband.

"Heero!" she cried out, her eyes full of fear and Heero hurried to sit by her bed, taking her hands to comfort her.

"Shara, are you ok?" he asked concerned but Shara didn't care about herself, she knew she fainted, what if she hurt the child she carried?

"The baby? Did I hurt the baby when I fell?" Shara asked desperately, forgetting that Heero had no idea of her pregnancy and Heero frowned in confusion.

"What baby? That girl's child?" Heero asked and Shara calmed herself and closed her eyes, looking deep inside herself. She could sense something growing inside of her and realized that she had worried unnecessarily, the child she carried still slept in her belly.

"Uh…yes," Shara relied vaguely and Heero shrugged.

"No, the child is well, I want to know how you are?" Heero put his attention on her and Shara gave him a half smile.

"I am fine, where did Makoto go?" Shara looked around the room wanting to see the girl but the room was empty.

"Makoto? She said her name was Joy," Heero was on the defensive and it was at that moment that Joy walked back into the room, carrying DJ who was sleeping on her shoulder.

"Wufei passed out in bathroom…what are you doing?" Joy stopped when she realized Heero had pointed a gun to her temple.

"Who are you really?" Heero demanded, his voice harsh and Joy looked over at the woman whom she assumed was Heero's wife, Shara.

"What?" Joy asked not understanding and Heero jerked his head towards Shara.

"My wife says your name is Makoto, you told me it was Joy," Heero told her and Joy rolled her eyes.

"I told you already, I lost my memory two years ago, when Duo found me he named me Joy, the women from yesterday, they told me my name was Makoto, but I don't remember that, all I remember is Duo finding me in the desert two years ago," Joy retold her story and Heero didn't know whether to believe her or not, not until Shara spoke.

"She speaks the truth Heero."

"How do you know?" Heero asked her and Shara smiled at Joy.

"Because I remember her, her name is Makoto, we used to be very good friends, my name was Rei Hino," Shara said simply but Heero didn't lower his gun.

"What else do you remember?" Heero asked and Shara shrugged.

"That's about it, please put your gun down Heero, we can trust her with our lives," Heero heard the strain in her voice and did as she asked, not wanting to worry her further.

"I think you put too much faith in me," Joy said referring to the fact Shara felt she could trust her with their lives and Shara frowned thoughtfully.

"You never used to be that meek," Shara told her and Joy's eyes widened in surprise as she asked,

"I didn't?"

"No, you used to be strong, and sure of yourself," Shara said smiling as the remembered and Joy sighed deeply.

"I really just need to see Duo."

"Heero and I will take you," Shara offered throwing aside her covers of a mind to get up but Heero pressed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, you must stay in bed," he protested but Shara wouldn't hear of it, flashing him an angry gaze. He should know her better than that. She hated being weak, especially in front of him.

"I am not an invalid Heero, lets go."

Joy and Heero followed Shara out into the lounge room where Shara grabbed her purse and the keys to her car. Wufei stumbled out of the bathroom and decided he had nothing better to do, so decided to follow them. At the door Shara turned when she felt Joy's soft touch on her shoulder.

"Would you prefer I call you Shara or Rei?" Joy asked and Shara looked over at Heero and then at Makoto, or Joy as she called herself, and was stumped. Did she want to be her past or her future? Looking straight at Heero, Shara knew there was really no decision. She may have remembered Makoto and her own true name in the past but she remembered nothing else. That wasn't her life anymore.

"Call me Shara," Shara said grinning and Joy returned the smile.

"Call me Joy, and this is DJ."

Wufei stared blankly at Joy and then at the child she held in her arms and gagged.

"That is the spawn of Maxwell?" he asked and Joy glared hard at him, not liking the way he was speaking about her child.

"Yes this is Duo Maxwell's son," Joy replied back forcefully and Wufei raised his eyes to the sky.

"God save us," he said looking down at Duo Junior with distain and Joy bristled with rage.

Joy had had just about enough of Wufei's rude comments and so did the only thing she knew how to do. She leaned over and with one hand socked Wufei across the jaw while with the other she held her son to her chest. Shara burst into laughter as Wufei spluttered with rage.

"That's the Makoto I remember," she commented laughing and Joy began giggling as well as they filed out into the car with Wufei following rubbing his jaw.

---------------------------------------------

Wufei, Shara, Heero, Joy and DJ all walked into the reception area of Quatre's hotel and Shara and Joy stared at the splendor in wonder. DJ's wide eyes took in everything and he gurgled a little waving his arms up and down.

"This place is amazing!" Joy breathed still overwhelmed by how huge the lobby was and Shara nodded.

"I married the wrong Gundam Pilot," Shara joked nudging Heero who gave her an icy gaze, not appreciating her sense of humour.

"Quite onna, this onna knows nothing of that," Wufei said jerking his head in Joy's direction and Joy placed one hand on her hip indignantly.

"Yes I do, Duo told me, I am his wife after all," Joy said smugly and Wufei shook his fist at the sky, wishing Duo were there.

"Maxwell! I curse your name! We were supposed to keep the Gundam's secret, this is injustice," Wufei said indignantly glaring at Joy who glared back.

"I'm sure it is Wufei," Shara cooed patronizingly and Wufei glared at her.

Heero had had enough of their games and walked up to the reception desk.

"I need to see Quatre Raberba winner, I am Heero Yuu," Heero introduced himself and the receptionist smiled sweetly, looking through her books.

"Oh yes, Mr Winner said you might stop by, he had to leave early this morning with two companions but he left you a note in case you stopped by," the receptionist handed the note to Heero with a wink and Heero took the note from her, ignoring her flirtatious actions and turned to read it out loud to the others.

_Hi Heero,_

Duo and I have flown back to his home with my pilot Ace. Duo thinks Ace was one of the girls who he saw with his wife the first time they met so we have gone back to meet his wife and see if Ace and Joy recognize each other. I will return probably tomorrow.

_Until then, _

_Quatre_

"Duo went back to your home this morning," Heero repeated unnecessarily for Joy's benefit and she looked distressed.

"But I'm here!" Joy whined to no one in particular and Wufei gave her a snide look.

"Oh look, a genius," Wufei commented rudely and Shara smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up," she hissed at him and Wufei ignored her.

"He will realize you have come to stay with us, we should return to the apartment," Heero said pocketing the note and Shara looked over at Joy, concerned for her. She just seemed to devastated when she realized the Duo had gone.

"Do you need anything Joy?" Shara asked and Joy smiled thankfully.

"No I brought everything I need," Joy replied and Shara smiled at her, just appreciating having someone so familiar with her.

Beep, Beep, Beep.

Shara, Wufei and Heero checked the watches they were wearing and the flashing symbol alerted them that they were needed. Shara dug into her purse quickly, looking apologetically at Joy.

"It's the Preventors, we have to go, here is some money for a cab, and here is the key, make yourself at home, we will try and be back as soon as we can," Shara said feeling terrible but Joy just grinned and nodded, watching as Wufei, Shara and Heero ran from the building.

"Your new mission is to visit this point here on Earth, we have had reports that yesterday there was a very large tremor," Lady Une turned to inspect the team, Black Leader – Heero Yuu, Blue Leader – Wufei Chang and Red Leader – Shara Yuu, they were all watching the screen intently as a map of the desert came into view. Shara felt something strange in her chest, like she had seen the area before but she ignored it, putting to down to the child in her belly making her queasy. Heero had his gaze focused intently on the screen, Wufei seemed a bit distracted but Lady Une knew that was to be expected. They had only buried his fiancée the day before. Relena was standing behind the team, half watching the gaze, half staring at the head that belonged to Heero Yuu. To Lady Une it was clear that Relena Peacecraft still felt a great deal for the Gundam Pilot, despite his wedded state.

"Suspicious?" Heero's voice startled Lady Une from her thoughts and she nodded.

"Yes, there is no volcano nearby, yet the tremors indicate something is about to erupt, the seismic activity is very curious indeed we want you to find out what it is and report back to us, once we know the threat, we will decide the best course of action," Lady Une looked at each of the team members and they all nodded.

"Mission accepted," as their leader Heero spoke for all of them.

"Good you leave tonight, be at the airport at 11pm, a plane will be waiting for you to pilot to your destination," Lady Une effectively dismissed them with a wave of her hand, but her voice stopped Wufei at the door.

"Wufei a word," Wufei turned and returned to his seat, raising an eyebrow at Lady Une and Relena who had come to stand beside Lady Une in front of him.

They seemed to be searching his face for any sign of feeling but Wufei hid how he felt very well, there was no way he would show weakness.

"I would like you to take a mental evaluation," Lady Une said after a few long moments and Wufei frowned at the both of them.

"Why?" he demanded and Relena looked over at Lady Une before replying.

"Your fiancée was… was… murdered, you must be suffering from sort sot of mental turmoil," Relena tried hard not to start crying. Her voice was soft and caring, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"I have lost an onna before, I will survive," Wufei said coldly and Relena looked like she would protest but Lady Une shook her head. She had worked with Wufei for many years now, if he through he would be well, then he would be well.

"Very well," Lady Une said and Wufei got to his feet and strode from the room.

Outside Shara and Heero were waiting for him. Shara stood as he exited the room.

"Wufei are you ok?" Shara asked but Wufei brushed by her, determined not to let her see how much just the mention of Sally being murdered brought him close to tears.

"Just leave me alone," he growled at her walking away from her and Heero at a furious pace and Shara sighed.

"Heero go after him," she said to her husband and Heero turned to look at Wufei's departing back.

"But…" Heero obviously wanted to stay with Shara, still concerned about her fainting spells but Shara started pushing him away.

"I will be fine, I will catch a cab straight home, he needs you Heero, and this time, try talking to him, don't let him drink himself stupid, now go, I love you," Shara kissed him on the lips and began pushing him away and hero couldn't do much else than start walking.

"I love you," he said softly, quietly, as though afraid someone would hear and Shara laughed, waving goodbye.

"When Heero and I dated, he never ever told me he loved me, you're a lucky woman, I hope you never break his heart, but if you do, just remember I will be there to pick up the pieces," Relena whispered this is Shara's ear and Shara pulled away from her not liking her tone.

From the first day that Shara had officially begun working at the Preventors, Relena had always looked at her funny. Wufei had explained that Heero and Relena once dated. It was a brief affair, lasting only six months; Relena had been the one to ask him out and Heero had been the one to break up with her. It had been clear to everyone but Relena that Heero held no interest in her from the start, why he had agreed to go out with her in the first place was anyone's guess, although Wufei snidely liked to say it was to shut her up. So when along came Shara, with her flawless looks, bright violet eyes, and (back then) her long ebony hair, Relena immediately saw her as the competition, because Relena saw that Heero's attentive gaze always on Shara, long before Shara knew of Heero's love for her. Shara and Heero had had pretty much a whirlwind romance, they dated secretly for 6 months, before Heero asked for her hand in marriage. There were whispers in the office that Relena had nearly had a nervous breakdown when she found out. But to Shara's face, Relena had always been pleasant, and never stared too much at Heero in Shara's presence.

Shara stared hard at Relena before turning and walking away, not liking the smug smile Relena had on her face.

Shara decided to get the cab to drop her off a block or so from her apartment so she could walk and get some fresh air her mission. Just as she rounded the corner of her building, Duo, Quatre, Ace, Michiru, Ami, Hotaru and Rini were walking from the other direction coming to the building entrance, just as Shara was. Shara looked up suddenly feeling something tugging at her heart again and she first the blue haired young woman and her vision started to blur.

It was then Shara saw everything. Everything that had been and everything she had been. She remembered meeting the other senshi, she remembered battling beside them for truth and justice. She remembered a pink haired child, two of them, and she remembered a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair in pigtails with buns on top, and a tall dark haired young man. She remembered dying for them and being reborn. She remembered their names, she remembered how they laughed, and she remembered their smiles. She remembered Crystal Tokyo. She remembered being sent on a mission by the blonde haired woman, Neo Queen Serenity, and she remembered meeting a young man at his house and Haruka talking with him, and then she remembered leaving his house and walking again. She remembered Haruka hiring a spacecraft, and she remembered boarding a space station and then… her memory went blank. What happened next she didn't know but she remembered everything else. She remembered everything.

Four of the five women in the group recognized Shara just as she was coming to her senses and the two youngest let out squeals of excitement.

"Rei-chan!" they cried out delight running towards her bowling her over with hugs and Shara laughed hugged them back, her eyes on the blue haired young lady who approached her unsurely.

"Rei, do you remember us?" Ami asked, almost afraid to know the answer and Rei smiled widely, her arms around Hotaru and Rini as she whispered,

"I remember Ami, I remember everything."

AN: Woohoo! So Rei remembers now. But will she want to go back and leave Heero? And what is happening with Minako I wonder? (I actually really don't know, it will have something to do with what Rei did on her solo mission that night). Poor Joy and Ace, still no memories but Ace's will be coming slowly, especially when she gets her sword back….I don't know how but she will. We will get into a bit of Heero and Wufei male bonding in the next chapter I think. I just thought of something….where the dickens did Trowa go?

As a surprise (and because I feel bad leaving everyone hanging after every chapter)

see what the below couples will be:

Serenity – Endymion

Rini – Helios

Rei – Heero

Makoto – Duo

Michiru – Haruka

Quatre – Ami (I already started a little flirting between them)

Minako – Zechs

Hotaru – Wufei (I love this couple, and Wufei can trust in Hotaru, she's immortal and can't die on him)

Setsuna – Trowa (When I find him they will be together)

I think that's all the characters. Oh yeah, Relena and Lady Une both stay single.


	7. Chapter 6 The Mission

As We Were

AN:

Kawaii Kitty-chan – Thanks so much for always reviewing! And now, I guess the answers you've been waiting for:

1. I love Anastasia! I know all the words to once Upon a December, I have the movie on DVD and watched it just last weekend! I'm a Disney freak! My 21st Party this year is going to be Disney themed! And I am going to be Jasmine!

**2. Did you really have to make it Ami/Quatre?** Actually no I don't really have to make it Ami and Quatre. Its just I already put a bit of flirting in there for them. But I can change it. It's just the only person I could put him with other than Ami is Setsuna…all the others are taken. I really like Quatre too, I started a fic at home that is a Quatre/Rei partnership but it is nowhere near finished just yet.

**3. Out of curiosity why are using the name "Rini" instead of "Chibiusa"?** That's a good question. Basically, Rini isn't Chibiusa anymore, Chibiusa was her name when she went back to the past and wasn't a princess. In Crystal Tokyo she was called Small Lady, but I am guessing that her official royal title, like her mothers before her is Princess Serena/Serenity. So I just shortened it back to Rini, as a nickname, in this story, Rini doesn't really like being a princess, she would rather just be a normal girl, so she tries to get everyone to think of her as a normal girl. That's why she tells Quatre to not address her with a title.

**And Helios is coming back?** After watching the Pegasus series, there is no way I could put Rini with anyone else. Their love is just so cute and special. (Although in another fic I started at home she is with Duo but that's a whole other thing). Anyway Helios will want to know where his fiancée has gotten to so he might pop up soon.

Shara – Rei  
Joy – Makoto  
Ariana – Minako  
Ace – Haruka

Chapter 6 – The Mission

Heero entered the Coco Bar and found Wufei just where he expected. Surrounded by shots sitting at the edge of the bar staring at nothing. Heero walked towards him and Wufei didn't even turn as he addressed Heero.

"So this guy whose life is perfect walks up to this other guy at the bar whose life has gone down the toilet and says?"

Heero gave the back of Wufei's head a stern gaze before taking a seat beside him.

"Wufei, stop this," Heero didn't stoop to pleading but his cold tone had softened slightly as he spoke. Now Heero had Shara, he could understand the great loss Wufei had suffered in losing Sally.

"Heero, you don't know what its like, to have lost all the people who meant so much to you, all my life all I have ever known is loss, my parents, my clan, Meiran, Sally, Shenlong, all gone," Wufei drank two shots and then rested his head on the bar, covering his face with his forearms.

"Why don't you think about what you do have?" Heero asked and Wufei looked up at Heero in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Myself and Shara, Quatre, Duo, and Trowa," Heero pointed out the friends who were still with him and Wufei shook his head, his pity for himself too great.

"You are married Heero, you are as lost to me as Duo is, both of you, and Trowa and Quatre are barely around, I have lost all of you, I have lost everything," Wufei moaned downheartedly. Heero had never heard Wufei so depressed.

"No one can help you until you see for yourself Wufei that you are not alone," Heero said wisely having said all he could say and Wufei sat up and shoved some shots in Heero's general direction.

"Just shut up and drink," Wufei said darkly and Heero stood there a few moments before knocking back a shot with Wufei. If being Wufei's drinking buddy would cheer Wufei up, Heero was going to do it.

--------------------------------------------------

Shara pulled away from the two girls who hugged onto her so tightly and her gaze drifted to the golden-haired young woman standing with Quatre and a man Shara didn't know.

"Haruka! How did you find the others?" Shara said delighted running up to her and hugging her tightly.

"They found me," Ace replied giving a wry smile and Shara pulled away from her and looked up into the crystal blue eyes. It struck Shara that those eyes were staring at her without a hint of recognition.

"You don't remember do you?" Shara asked already knowing the answer and Ace shook her head.

"No."

"It will come to you," Shara said surely and her words gave Ace hope as Ace looked over at Michiru's elegant form, her face smiling as she gazed at Shara.

"I hope so, you are Rei?" Ace said turning his attention back to Shara and Shara nodded.

"I was once Rei, I am Shara in this life," Shara said, not to get her confused and Haruka held out her hand in greeting.

"Ace," she introduced herself and Shara shook her hand.

It was then Shara turned to embrace Quatre gently. Wufei and Quatre had been the only ex-pilot's to make it to her and Heero's wedding. As Wufei had stood in to give Shara away, Quatre had stood in as Heero's best man. Shara admired Quatre very much, and found him a very likeable young man.

"Oh Quatre how good to see you! I haven't seen you since my wedding," Shara gushed forgetting the other girls until she heard their gasps of shock.

"Wedding?" Shara cringed at Ami's horrified face.

"You're married as well?" Michiru asked with incredulity and Shara nodded.

She hadn't realized how much her life here clashed with her life in Crystal Tokyo.

"Yes," she replied and was going to mention she was pregnant but looking at Ami and Michiru's face, Shara knew that news was not going to be welcomed right now.

"This is not good," Shara heard Hotaru whisper to Rini who nodded.

Shara knew here on the street was not the time nor the place for a discussion.

"Perhaps we should go upstairs, Joy is waiting," Shara invited them all and the young man with a long braid came forward, his face excited.

"Joy!" he cried out and Shara took him in remembering Heero's descriptions of the pilot of Deathscythe.

"You must be the famous Duo, Heero was disappointed you couldn't be there for our wedding," Shara told him bestowing on him a welcoming hug and Duo pulled back, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Heero showed emotion?" Duo asked, not quite believing it, thinking she was pulling his leg and Shara smiled knowingly.

"He shows quite a lot nowadays, you'd be surprised, he is out with Wufei at the moment, they will return presently, in the meantime lets go up to the apartment," Shara said and everyone else agreed, Ami and Michiru sharing worried looks.

This was not what they had expected when they went looking for the missing senshi.

--------------------------------------

Duo barged through the apartment door, knocking Shara to the side and Joy looked over and squealed with excitement.

"Duo!" she cried out running into his open arms and Duo showered kisses on her face.

"Hey sweetie, where's my little man?" Duo asked looking around and Joy jerked her head to the mat on the floor where a certain little baby lay sleeping.

"Sleeping, oh Duo I'm so glad to see…." Joy's welcome broke off as she spied Ami, Michiru, Rini and Hotaru standing with the group behind her husband and her face became one of fear as she backed away into the apartment, "Oh no, you brought them with you?"

"Joy, they are your friends," Shara came in to calm her and Joy grabbed onto Shara's hands and squeezed them desperately.

"Shara, you don't get it, they are going to force us to go back with them, force us to return to Crystal Tokyo, I don't want to go, I can't go back there," Joy said, hysteria rising and DJ stirred and started to cry. Duo retrieved his son and went to stand with his wife, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Joy, if you knew them as I do you would know they would never force us to do anything, it is up to our sense of duty to Serenity," Shara said this simply and Joy looked at Shara curiously.

"Will you go and follow your duty?" Joy asked curiously and the other girls all pushed in closer to hear Shara's reply.

"I feel the duty strong in my heart, but I have an even stronger duty and that is to my husband, I will not leave him, I will not return," Shara said this strongly and Hotaru gasped running to clutch at Shara's hand. The two had been very close, almost like mother and daughter, and it hurt Hotaru to know that their Rei wouldn't return to her.

"But Rei…" Hotaru protested weakly and Shara caressed her face lovingly, knowing what Hotaru was feeling.

"I'm sorry your search for me was in vain," Shara told her softly and Hotaru pulled away from her and ran to find comfort in Rini's hug.

Michiru turned to Ace who had been listening to the conversation.

"And you Haruka, you will return?" she asked, hope creeping into her voice and Ace looked into her beautiful eyes and any resistance might have had melted immediately. She would follow Michiru to the ends of the earth.

"I will," Ace replied and Michiru smiled at her for the first time since finding out Ace didn't remember her.

Shara ushered them all inside.

"I'm sure you are all hungry, let me just make some sandwiches and we can all have a long talk," Shara said and everyone filed into the apartment and got comfortable.

---------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Hotaru was feeling slightly better after Shara had assured her how much she loved her husband and why she couldn't leave him. She revealed her pregnancy but swore everyone to secrecy and Duo was delighted. He said he hoped it was a girl, so DJ could marry her when they were older. His comment caused Shara and Joy to laugh.

Michiru and Ace had curled up on the couch together and Michiru was whispering in Ace's ear, probably of their past together and every so often Ace would chuckle. Duo was bouncing Duo Junior on his lap, while engaging Quatre in a conversation about the amount of crap that came out of something so small. Quatre looked like he wanted the couch he was sitting on to swallow him up. Rini and Ami were assisting Joy in the kitchen, allowing them all to get to know each other that little bit better. Shara and Hotaru were sprawled out on the carpet talking with each other, sharing tales of what had happened since Shara had left Crystal Tokyo.

Joy had cooked up a dinner, with Rini and Ami's help, and everyone was sitting in the lounge room eating their meals when the front door burst open and Heero and Wufei stumbled in, their arms around each other, holding one another up.

Shara stood up, murder clearly written on her beautiful features.

"Heero Yuu, are you drunk?" she demanded her voice rising to a scary pitch and Heero struggled to force his eyes to focus on his wife's beautiful but angry face.

"Hn," Heero grunted, not wanting to say she was right or wrong in the hopes of avoiding a lecture. Hotaru took in their inebriated states and went into the kitchen to fetch some water for them. Hotaru had lived with Minako and Rei long enough to know what people needed when they were intoxicated.

"I am so angry at you right now I can't even begin to form the right words to yell at you with," Shara said in a controlled voice and Heero let go of Wufei and opened his arms out, of a mind to embrace his wife. Shara however, didn't want any such thing from him right now.

"But I love you," Heero murmured in her general direction and Shara rolled her eyes and hugged her husband, loving him for just being him.

Quatre reached over to close Duo's mouth that had dropped open when Heero said in front of everyone that he loved Shara.

"What are you all doing here?" Wufei's gruff voice demanded and Shara and Heero turned to see that Wufei had pulled himself up to his full height and was glaring at everyone present, even those he recognized, obviously in the mood for a war.

"Wufei they are my guests," Shara said, willing him to calm down.

Wufei turned slowly to look at Shara and in doing so stumbled a little into Hotaru who was coming out of the kitchen with two glasses of water. Wufei clung to Hotaru for balance and Shara shook her head taking the water from Hotaru so that Wufei didn't cause her to spill it.

"Eh…is that….Meiran… is that you?" Wufei asked peering up at her face in awe and Hotaru blushed. This handsome man had one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder and just his touch was giving her butterflies.

"My name isn't…" Hotaru tried to tell him but Wufei merely smiled and leaned towards her.

"Meiran," Wufei whispered going in for the kiss, but Ace jumped to her feet and caught him by the collar of his shirt dragging him off Hotaru. For some reason Ace felt a strong sense of protection over the girl, she hated seeing the young Chinese man put his hands on her.

"Hey, let go of her, how dare you touch Firefly?" Ace yelled and she startled herself when she remembered the pet name she had for Hotaru who smiled at her.

"Haruka-papa, you remembered," Hotaru said softly, blushing as she looked back at Wufei. Shara urged Hotaru backwards to stand with her and Heero and Wufei unsheathed the katana he carried on his back.

"You want to challenge me for Meiran?" Wufei slurred his words, and Hotaru blushed wondering why this young man wanted to fight for her.

"Yeah, I do," Ace replied not backing down and Quatre tapped his pilot on the shoulder politely.

"Uh, Ace you have no sword," Quatre pointed out and Ace felt a wind blowing around her, and she felt something of light within her.

Reaching her hand up, Ace pulled out of thin air an impressive, Arabic looking sword covered in jewels.

"Oh wow," Quatre breathed moving to sit beside Ami in shock.

"Her sword, Uranus found her sword," Michiru whispered to Ami, delighted with Ace's progress and Ami chuckled, feeling Michiru's excitement.

Their fight was over in a matter of seconds, after all Wufei was stone drunk and Ace was well trained. Ace disarmed Wufei with a twist of her sword much to Wufei's disgrace and he fell forward to the ground where he lay moaning, too drunk to get up.

"Don't take her from me, I love her, Meiran!" Wufei called out for her and Hotaru looked over at Shara curiously.

"Meiran?" Hotaru asked and Shara shook her head sadly.

"He is mistaking you for his late wife, forgive him, Wufei has suffered greatly this past week," Shara said this to Hotaru and everyone present and Wufei moaned again.

"Meiran, don't leave," he whispered, so desperate that Hotaru felt pity for him and came to kneel beside him.

"I'm not leaving Wufei," Hotaru said softly grasping his hand and Wufei turned and smiled up at her, in his drunken haze not realizing it was not to Meiran whom he spoke.

"Lets take him to his room," Quatre said and Duo deposited his son to his wife and assisted in carrying Wufei to his room. Hotaru didn't leave his side.

------------------------------------------------

"Where is Hotaru?" Ace immediately demanded when she saw that Hotaru had not returned with Shara, Duo andQuatre and Shara rolled her eyes at Ace's protectiveness. Even if Ace didn't remember, her sense of loyalty and protection were still strong.

"She said she would stay with Wufei while he slept in mine and Heero's bedroom," Shara said simply and Ace looked horrified getting to her feet.

"You left her alone with him?" Ace's voice was rising angrily and Shara waved her to sit down, which Ace did when Michiru pulled on her arm.

"Hotaru is a senshi, she can take care of herself, my husband passed out on the bed with Wufei, if anything happens Heero will protect her," Shara assured Ace who still didn't look quite convinced.

"But…" Ace tried to state her case once more but Shara gave her that look she had learned from her husband and Ace was silenced.

"Trust me Ace, it will be ok."

"So now what?" Rini asked curiously and Shara pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Well, its top secret, but I am going on a mission tonight to the desert which, now that I think about it and remember, is where Crystal Tokyo is located, did Serenity have to use the Silver Crystal to send you four to the surface?" Shara asked and Rini nodded her head.

"Yes."

"Well that would explain the seismic activity," Shara mused to herself.

"Yes, the ground had to open for us to come up," Ami confirmed and Shara smiled.

"So I think we should still go on the mission, I can return you guys to your home and it would give me a chance to talk to odango, and explain myself and explain what happened to us all," Shara's face became one of sadness as she thought of telling Serenity her news. They had been best friends. This was going to be very hard, on both of them.

Michiru gazed at Ace then over at Shara.

"Rei…Shara do you know what happened to you before you lost your memory?" Michiru asked, getting confused with her name for a moment and Shara shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry, I remember everything up until Haruka hired a space craft and we landed on a space station, after that it gets kind of hazy, a few flashes of light, someone, I think Makoto calling my name and then…nothing," Shara shrugged and Ami reached over and grasped her hand.

"We still have to find Minako."

"Finding Minako is my number one priority from now on, I swear I will find her," Shara said this hiding her eyes. She had been thinking of Minako since she first found the others. What had happened to their bright and bubbly friend?

"Well then girls, lets go home," Rini said and the others nodded their heads.

----------------------------------------------------------

Heero woke up first at about 9:30pm and stumbled into the lounge room to find a numerous amount of people snoozing or talking softly. It didn't take much to convince Heero that Shara's five friends and Quatre were coming on the mission with them after she explained just where they were going. Heero was a little tense at first until Shara assured him she had no intention of remaining there. Joy had flat out refused to return but after a little coaxing from Duo, who wanted to see where his Joy had been a princess, Joy reluctantly agreed to return for a visit.

Everyone heard Hotaru's scream and Heero and Ace bolted with Shara quick on their heels into Shara and Heero's bedroom. Upon entry they found Hotaru backed away from the bed as far as she could go and Wufei frowned in confusion, still a little dunk.

"What happened?" Ace demanded eyeing Wufei suspiciously and Hotaru ran to her 'papa' wrapping her arms around her, her face beet red.

"He…He…kissed me," Hotaru stuttered pointing at Wufei and Shara placed her hands on her hips shaking her head at Wufei who was blinking his eyes rapidly, as though trying to focus.

"I thought she was Meiran," Wufei said finally and Ace gave a 'humph' and took Hotaru into the living room, but not before Hotaru looked back at Wufei remembering how he had pulled her towards him and pressed his lips to hers, murmuring words no man had ever said to her.

"Wufei, perhaps you should sit this mission out," Shara suggested hesitantly and Wufei glared at her, ignoring his pounding head.

"Out of the question onna," he snapped at her. He would not be told what to do by a woman. Shara sighed deeply and gestured from Heero to close the door.

"But we already know what caused the activity; let me tell you a story Wufei, my story."

---------------------------------------------------------

When he was filled in with the plan Wufei, as expected, protested. But when he realized that Hotaru was coming, he begrudgingly gave in. He wanted to see more of the girl who reminded him of his first wife. Hotaru, however, wanted to see no more of him and kept hiding behind Ace and Rini.

When they were packed and ready to go, they arrived at the airport to find Trowa waiting for them, much to the surprise of Quatre, Wufei, Heero and Shara.

"What are you doing here Trowa?" Heero demanded and Shara peered at the young man curiously, this was the last of the ex-gundam pilots and he had been one of her husband's closest friends.

"I'm here on behalf of Relena and Lady Une, I have to take a package to the city of the outer desert, near where your mission is, they suggested I borrow the space craft after you have completed your mission," Trowa replied easily enough and Heero eyed Trowa curiously, but knew that he really had no say.

"Very well," Heero replied moving aside so that Duo, Joy, Hotaru, Ami, Michiru and Ace could board the flight and Trowa's eyes widened when he saw how many people were there. When Lady Une had briefed him she had told him only Heero, Wufei and Heero's wife Shara would be traveling.

"Are all these people traveling with us?" Trowa asked and Heero gave him one of those cold gazes he was best know for that told Trowa to ask no more questions.

"Yes," Heero said coldly walking into the ship after the group. Quatre, Ace and Wufei were brining up the rear with some extra supplies and Shara approached Trowa looking at the small package he held in his hands.

"This package, is it what I procured on my latest mission?" Shara asked curiously looking at the package and Trowa hid the package in his carry bag, giving her an unreadable icy gaze.

"That's classified," he responded blankly and Shara frowned but boarded the jet without another look at him.

"Lets get out of here," Wufei muttered eager to be gone following Trowa into the spacecraft followed by Quatre and Ace and Ace pushed his way through the group to the front of the spaceship to the controls.

"I'm piloting," she said sitting in the pilot seat grabbing the controls with relish and Wufei grabbed Ace by the collar of her shirt.

"I don't think so buddy," Wufei replied, his eyes narrowing at Ace who opened her mouth to protest that she was a much better pilot than he.

"Wufei is pilot, Ace, you assist in navigating," Shara said from the back and both Ace and Wufei stared at each other in shock.

"What?"

"What?"

"Just do it, or both of you will be passengers," Heero threatened them further and the two swapped seats and strapped themselves in.

"Everyone take a seat, this is going to be a long ride," Ace said over the radio to the group and everyone strapped themselves in and prepared themselves for take off.

----------------------------------------------------------

It would be a fair flight to the outer desert so most of the group settled in for a snooze. It was quiet in the cabin and Shara crept up to Ace and knelt beside her chair.

"Ace, I never got to say thank you to you, for your words the day my grandfather died," Shara said softly and she knew Wufei was listening in but didn't mind.

"What did I say?" Ace asked, wondering what she could have said to bring tears to Shara's eyes now as she though about it.

Shara smiled gently and took hold of Ace's hand showing her the memory.

_Ace saw Shara standing in front of her, head bowed, face full of sorrow as tears dropped for her eyes, mixing with the rain that poured down. They were at a funeral Ace realized, and a group of girls, some of whom were traveling with them, had surrounded Shara and were holding onto her, trying to give her some comfort. They all clung to each other as if for strength and Shara was staring down at a small coffin, her face filled with so much pain and fear. Fear of loneliness. Ace felt herself come forward and place her hand on Shara's shoulder as she bent over to whisper in Shara's ear, words of comfort and assurance._

"_You'll be okay Firebird, we are here, we will always be here with you."_

Ace came too and she sniffed and smiled at Shara.

"You're welcome," she whispered and the two hugged before Shara went back to her seat beside Heero.

------------------------------------

Zechs walked into the small house that stood as his base of operations and made his way to the room he shared with Arianna. Opening the door, he saw Arianna sitting by the window, staring up at the Moon as she always did.

"Arianna, are you ready?" Zechs asked and Arianna gave him a haughty smile.

"Could you expect anything else?" she asked, smiling sweetly and Zechs walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know your mission," he asked her making sure and Arianna nodded.

"I do."

"If anyone gets in your way, kill them, we need that package," Zechs said and Arianna nodded again.

"Will do."

"Arianna, stay safe, I love you," Zechs said to her lovingly, and Arianna turned and stared up at him with those soulful blue eyes that made him fall in love with her all over again.

"I love you too," she said leaning in for a kiss that Zechs willingly gave her.

AN: Wufei is a drunkard isn't he? LOL. I don't mean to say dirnking is cool or anything. I don't actually drink vey much any more; I sorta grew out of it. But I'm just guessing how someone like him would act with a loss like his fiancée.


	8. Chapter 7 Crystal Tokyo

As We Were

AN: Ok here, we go. Sorry I have been neglecting. Hey does anyone know where that story called Vendetta has gone from the Dragonball Z/Sailor Moon Crossover section has gone? I was so into that story and now its gone! I nearly cried! If anyone knows where it is please email me: and let me know!

Since I was talking about Anastasia in the last chapter I thought I might chuck in a song from there. When I get preggers and have a baby I am gonna sing the song that Shara sings to DJ, as a lullaby for my baby.

Shara – Rei

Joy – Makoto

Ariana – Minako

Ace – Haruka

Chapter7 – Crystal Tokyo

Duo and Joy were sitting in the back of the ship, their faces flushed bright red with embarrassment. In Joy's arms, Duo Junior was wailing his head off.

"Will somebody please shut that kid up!" Wufei yelled from the pilot seat, speaking aloud what everyone had been thinking and Joy bristled with rage but Duo merely laughed, enjoying Wufei's discomfort.

"Its good for kids these days to have a good scream, shows their lungs are working," Duo said as though he had read it from a medical book and Wufei gave him an annoyed look, his left eye twitching.

"Duo there is nothing wrong with that kids lungs, how do you get him to shut up?" Wufei demanded and Joy had never been more embarrassed.

"I'm sorry everyone, he's been sick and irritable, and the plane must be making him feel worse," Joy tried to excuse her sons behavior and Ami placed a comforting hand on Joy's shoulder, although her face was screwed up with distaste.

This was why Ami had never wanted children, they were cute when they were sleeping, and darn cute when you dressed them up, but the crying, the crying was something Ami couldn't stand.

Shara was watching Joy and Duo try to comfort DJ, but nothing seemed to be working.

"I wish Minako was here to sing for her," Shara said loudly so she could be heard over DJ's squealing and Hotaru eyes brightened.

"You can sing just as good, why don't you sing for him?" Hotaru asked wanting to hear Shara's voice and Shara shook her head embarrassed by the thought of singing in front of everyone.

"I couldn't possibly," Shara said shying away from all the attention she was receiving and Heero stroked her hair gently.

"Yes you can," Heero told her, and Shara smiled a little and nodded accepting the screaming DJ from a relieved Joy.

"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember, and a song someone sings, once upon a December," Shara sung this sweetly and Duo Junior paused to listen, ceasing his crying. Ace sat forward, listening eagerly to the music, as did Joy and Wufei put the spacecraft on autopilot so he could turn and listen in. Hotaru and Rini smiled, remembering this lullaby as one their Rei had sung to them often.

"Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm," Hotaru sang in her quiet voice taking over from Shara and DJ giggled a little clapping his hands while Wufei secretly wished he could hold Hotaru safe and warm.

"Figures dancing gracefully, across my memories," Rini picked up the rest of the song, getting to her feet and waltzing around the cabin smiling.

"Far away, long ago, glowing dim as ember, things my heart used to know, things I almost remember…" Shara paused here and looked straight at Ace, who suddenly had a flash of memories flow through her as Shara finished, "And a song, someone sings, once upon a December."

The entire cabin broke into applause, even Trowa. No one noticed that Ace had slumped forward and was unconscious until MIchiru screamed.

An hour later, Ace had been moved to the sleep chamber and was resting, she still hadn't gained consciousness. Michiru had opted to stay with her, the others were all silent, each thinking of their destination, Crystal Tokyo. DJ had fallen asleep in Shara's arms and she had in turn returned him back to his proud father who was nursing him now. Joy was sleeping quitetly on Duo's shoulder exhausted, Heero had his arms around Shara's shoulders, Trowa was sitting up front with Wufei taking over from Ace, Ami and Qautre were engrossed in a diverting conversation and Hotaru and Rini were whispering in a corner.

The metal doors slid open and a flushed Michriu entered the room, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead. It was strange to see Michiru so disheveled.

"How is Haruka?" Hotaru asked curiously and Michiru smiled.

"Still asleep, I feel so foolish for screaming," Michiru admitted coming to sit beside her and Rini placed a hand on Michiru's shoulder.

"You weren't to know she had passed out," Rini said gently and MIchiru smiled daintily, still terribly embarrassed.

Wufei pulled the aircraft to a halt as they came to a large crater in the earth. A beeping sound told them this was where the excess seismic activity had begun, and that meant beneath the surface was Crystal Tokyo.

"We are here," Rini said, her eyes shining with fondness and Shara smiled.

"Let's go home," she said taking Heero's hand and Trowa stood up blocking the exit, wondering if everyone had gone crazy but him.

"Home? What is going on here? Who are all these girls?" Trowa asked eyeing everyone suspiciously and Quatre was the one who answered.

"Come with us Trowa and find out."

At the entrance to the crater, Rini made everyone stand in a circle, Michiru and Saturn were carrying Ace between them. Ace was still unconscious but she was murmuring a little, starting to stir. Rini took out her crystal and closed her eyes concentrating. A pink light washed over the group and when the light faded they found themselves standing in the lobby of an amazing white palace that looked terribly familiar to the girls.

"Rei!"

Shara turned at the sound of her name and was engulfed in a warm hug before she could move. Heero stepped back a few paces, observing, not wanted to interfere.

"Odango atama," Shara whispered affectionately and Neo Queen Serenity pulled away from her slowly, tears glistening in her eyes.

"You haven't called me that in years," Neo Queen Serenity whispered back and Shara couldn't help the flood of tears that came to her eyes.

"Endymion!" Shara cried out seeing the man standing beside Neo Queren Serenity.

"Rei, it has been a long time," King Endymion moved in to sweep Shara up into a hug and Shara hugged him back tightly. Heero felt the jealousy and moved before he realized to stand beside Shara, glaring at Endymiion.

New Queen Serenity looked over at the man who stood beside Shara and raised her eyebrows curiously and Shara giggled lightly, brushing away her tears.

"Usagi, this is my husband Heero," Shara introduced him and Heero came forward, his face emotionless.

"Your…husband?" New Queen Serenity's mouth dropped open and her husband discreet;y shut it for her.

"Heero this is Neo Queen Serenity and her husband King Endymion," Shara complete the introductions and Heero inclined his head to both the Queen and King.

"Your majesties," he said formally and Neo Queen Serneity beamed, moving closer to Heero staring at him in wonder and disbelief.

"It is an honour to meet you, I can't believe Rei found someone who would actually marry her!" Neo Queen Serneity blabbered before she could help herself and upon relaising what she had just said she covered her mouth with imbarassment her face turning a shade of red.

"Usako," Endymion scolded her trying not to smile.

"Oops, I ddin't mean it that way!" Neo Queen Serneity tried to excuse herself and Shara laughed good-naturedly.

"Sure Usagi," Shara teased and Neo Queen Serenity looked over to the young woman with chocolate brown locks and squinted a little.

"Makoto is that you? Oh it is, I've missed you so much! I've missed your cooking too!" Neo Queen Serenity ran and wrapped Joy in a hug before Joy could protest, and, although Joy knew this woman could stop her from being with Duo, Joy wasn't afraid of her, netiher did she resent her. All Joy could feel in her heart for this woman was affection.

Neo Queen Serenity looked over at Duo curiously then at the baby in his arms that was sleeping like an angel.

"Whose baby is that?" Neo Queen Serenity asked frowning a little and Joy tried to speak up and explain.

"I…"

Duo saw is wife was struggling and so sought to help her out as he bounded forward grabbing Neo Queen Serneity with one free hand pumping it up at down.

"This is my baby, I am Joy's husband Duo and this is our son Duo Junior," Duo said letting go of Neo Queen Serenity's hand to place an arm around Joy's shoulder and Neo Queen Serneity frowned again in confusion.

"Joy, who is Joy?" Neo Queen Serenity asked and Shara knew it was time to explain and she went forward and placed a hand on Neo Queen Serneity's shoulder.

"A lot has happened since we have been gone Usagi, let me explain what happened and what I remember," Shara said and Neo Queen Serenity nodded.

"Lets go to the study, we will have coffee and talk, and I am guessing your explanation will include why Haruka is passed out?" Neo Queen Serneity said, her eyes twinkling with mirth and Shara half smiled.

"That and more Usagi."

Once they were all seated in the study, Ace was draped on one of the couches, the others sitting on the floor, armchairs or standing. Trowa still wasn't quite sure what was going on, but it seemed interesting, his only concern was the safety of the package he carried in his pocket. He hoped this wouldn't take too long.

Once Neo Queen Serenity had made sure everyone who wanted one had a coffee or tea, she sat down on the arm of the chair Endymion was seated in and smiled at Shara.

"Okay, lets hear it," she invited Shara and Shara got to her feet addressing the group.

"We left Crystal Tokyo to see if the war had finished. We walked through the desert for days until we reached a small shack which was owned by Duo, after speaking with him Haruka wasn't quite convinced and we walked to the nearest town and using some of the small jewels you gave us we bought an aircraft and flew out into space," Shara closed her eyes as she remembered what had happened, as though it were happening right then.

In the Past…

"So it really is over," Mars leant on the control board of the spaceship staring out of the dirty windscreen of the space craft they had hired. The sky was bare, apart from a few transport ships passing by. No battles, just peaceful sky.

"Yeah I guess it is," Venus agreed from where she was standing behind Uranus' chair. Uranus had insisted she pilot the craft, and she seemed to be enjoying it immensely.

"All right, we can go out into the world and meet some guys," Jupiter said grinning suggestively and both Mars and Uranus rolled their eyes. Uranus because her orientation didn't flow in the firection of men, and Mars because she wasn't interested in them, never had been since she was a teenager and had her heart broken by Kaidou, her father's pupil.

"Oh Mako, you have a one track mind," Mars said reproachfully but Jupiter merely chuckled throatily and Venus smiled widely at all of them.

"I can't wait to go shopping, I will buy anything as long as it isn't a long flowing gown, they were fun for the first few hundred years, but now all I want is a miniskirt and a shirt and the chance to run amuk on the surface," Venus said rubbing her hands together eagerly and Uranus looked over at her, trying to hide a smile at Venus' blunt attitude.

"Minako, that's terrible of you to say, the royal tailors are doing the best they can with their knowledge of clothing, besides it wouldn't be seemly for princesses to wander around in short skirts, not that I would mind of course," Uranus smiled teasingly and Venus giggled trying tp appeal to Mars who had her arms folded.

"We don't have to be princesses out here, right now, we should take full advantage of this situation, we are out in the world for the first time in hundreds of years and no one knows we are princesses," Venus pleaded with Mars getting on her knees and Mars frowned pursing her lips thoughtfully.

"We have to get back and report to Queen Serniety," Mars said and Venus and Jupiter looked at eachother and smiling cheekily.

"Aww…Rei don't you just want to hit the shops and see what fashion is like now? To see how the world lives now?" Jupiter begged joining Venus on the floor and Mars felt her resistance melt. How could she say no to the two of them when they pulled those faces?

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to get to know a few more things about this time, what do you think Haruka?" Mars left it up to Uranus to decide and Uranus smiled briefly.

"I would like to buy a present for Michiru before we go back," she replied and Venus and Jupiter gave each other a high five and hugged eachother with joy.

"Then its settled, lets stop at the next space station and get directions for the closest mall," Venus commanded the group and Jupiter agreed heartily, while Mars rolled her eyes and Uranus chckled to herself.

A few minutes later Uranus cursed loudly and profanely startling the other three girls in the control room.

"What's wrong Ruka?" Mars asked worried and Uranus hit the control panel with a clenched fist.

"Damn it, that scummy dealer gave us a ship with no fuel, we need to refuel," Uranus explained cursing again and slamming the control panel again.

"Well isn't that a refueling station?" Venus said quite innocently and Uranus peered through the window for a moment.

"Looks like it, I will try and contact them," Uranus said pushing the commenucation button and after a few moments, a face popped up ontheir video screen. It was a scruff looking middle aged man, wearing a dark green beret, and a scowl.

"Who are you?" he demanded and Uranus and the other gathered around the screen.

"We request permission to land, we require fuel," Uranus said and the man frowned a little looking at the four girls.

"Who is your crew?" he asked and Uranus gestured to the girls as she replied,

"Just the four of us,"

"Please standby," the man spat turning off his monitor and Uranus gave the screen the finger.

"Jerk."

In the space station, a certain blone haired young man strode into the communications room, after receigin notivce that a ship was approaching.

"Who are they?" Zechs demanded and the man from the video screen, Zechs communications officer shrugged.

"No idea sir, its just four girls, they want fuel for their ship," the officer replied respectfully and Zechs eyed the space craft through the window.

"Do you think they are spies from the Preventors?" he asked the officer who shook his head half smiling.

"I doubt it sir, why would the preventors send a bunch of girls when they have the ex-Gundam Pilots?" the officer said reasonably and Zechs could see his point.

"True," Zechs pondered a few moments, before making his decision, "Very well, allow them to come aboard, fuel their ship and send them on their way."

"Sir?" the officer said, not expecting his Commander to allow them on board and Zechs grinned slightly. His officers knew he was a hard Commander, but he also had a sister and he was a gentleman, and at heart, he couldn't really let four girls run out of fuel in the middle of the galaxy.

"Just do it, I have a soft spot for damsels in distress," Zechs said sriaghtening up his uniform he strode out of the room stopping to advise his officer, "I will greet them myself, refuel their ship and send them on their way."

"Permission to land granted," the officer popped up on the girl's screen to relay his message and disappeared before they could respond.

Mars nudged Uranus and frowned, something seemed really off about this space station. Uranus shrugged as she maneuvered the space craft to land. She had noticed as well but had no explanaiton. Once the ship had landed, the four of them disembarked the ship and found themselves in the hallway next to their ship's docking door. They also found about fifteen men just sitting around doing nothing at the docking door. They were dressed in soldiers unfiroms, there were young and old, but mostly middle aged. As soon as they saw the four girls, their eyes widened with interest and some nudged each other eaderly.

"Oooh, girls," they heard one of them murmur and Jupiter and Venus sahred a look. They were looking for men, but they were looking for Princes, not pot-bellied middle aged losers.

"I ain't seen a girl for three months straight," another muttered from the back, all fifteen of them staring and Uranus and Mars looked at each other to stop from laughing.

"Ugh, men sure have gone downhill since Old Tokyo, where are the hunky young men?" Venus whispered to Jupiter who shook her head.

"Not here that's for sure," Jupiter replied edging way from one man who had dared to step closer to her.

Meanwhile Uranus had noticed something she didn't think was qwuite right and as she looked at her companions it was clear they had not noticed.

"Rei, this is meant to be a refueling station right?" Uranus whispered, all the while smiling pleasantly and Mars smiled as well and spoke uder her breathe.

"Yeah."

"Well do you see anything wrong with this picture?" Uranus said and Mars looked around again, not seeing anything really out of place.

"Umm…" Mars struggled and Uranus tugged on Mars' hand wanting her to concentrate.

"They are all wearing uniforms, soldiers uniforms, something doesn't seem right, maybe the war isn't over," Uranus surmised and Mars suddenly noticed what Uranus meant. If the war was over, why were this band of obvious ex-soldiers banded together on this refueling station, if that was indeed what this station was.

"Greetings ladies," the four girls turned to see Zechs standing before them in a dark blue uniform, his blonde hair brushed neatly, his blue eyes looking them all over, until they came to rest intently on Venus.

"Hello," Venus said before she could help herself, she couldn';t take her eyes off his handsome face nad Zechs smile dcharmingly at her.

"I am Zechs Marquise," he introduced himself and paused obviously waiting for their intorcudtions.

"Rei Hino," Rei said quickly before any of the others could speak and they all picked up on her choice of name. Rei Hino was her old identiy, seldom used except by her friends, obviously Rei didn't trust this handsome young man with her true identiy as the Princess of Mars.

"Haruka Tenoh."

"Makoto Kino."

"Minako Aino."

"Pleaseure to meet you all, I understand you require fuel," Zechs addressed this question to Minako who blushed before responding,

"Yes."

"Well if one of you will come with me I can get you organized and ready to leave," Zechs invited them and Venus smiled at him with an innocence Zechs found refreshing.

"Ill go with you!" Minako offered and Makoto piped up as well, not wanting to miss out on spending time with the only cute guy they had seen in hundreds of years.

"Me too!"

"No Makoto, you stay with me, Haruka, will you go with Minako and Mr Marquise?" Rei said strongly and Makoto looked voer at Rei suspiciously but did nothing. Haurka nodded and as she passed by, Rei whispered in Haruka's ear "Keep an eye on her."

Rei and Makoto watched them go, and as soon as they were out gone Makoto turned to Rei and raised an eyrbrow questioningly. Rei opened her mouth to pseak but her attention was taken by a young man with a petrified look on his face. He came running down the hall and whispered something to the middle aged man closest to him. The middle aged man paled and passed the message on, and it passed through to all fifteen soliders. The solders who had previously been standing around doing nothing, were suddenly moving around with purpose after receiving the message. Rei and Makoto watced the men in silence their backs agains the docking door. The soldiers were all preparing their guns and Rei started to get a really weid feeling in her stomach and her face turned white. Something bad was about to happen, Rei could feel it. Makoto noticed Rei's paleness and took her hand urgently.

"Whats wrong with you Rei?" Makoto asked and Rei shivered a little.

"I get a weird feeling about him that Zechs Marquis, this whole situation is really scaring me, I feel like something terrible is about to….ahhh!" a blast hit the entire space station forcing the floor to shudder and both Rei and Makoto went flying into the enarest wall.

Makoto and Rei felt the space station shudder more, it felt like someone was shooting at the space station from the outside. Men were yelling at each, running this way and that in dissaray. Then it clicked.

"They are under attack, quick Makoto, go find Mina and Haruka and meet me back here, I will look after our ship in case anyone tries to use it for an escapecraft," Rei spat her orders to Makoto who hugged her.

"Ok, keep safe," Makoto said winking and Rei smiled back.

"You too," Rei said and Makoto smiled back at her before running down the halls in the direction that Minako and Haruka had gone with Zechs.

A few moments later, the docking door area was empty, when Rei suddenly heard talking and two young men came running down. One had black hair that was tied in a pinytail behind his head and the other had light brown hair and piercing blue eyes that looked her over calculatingly.

"An onna, when did the OZ start recruiting onnas?" the one with black hair asked as the two stopped a few feeet away from her and the brown haired young man took out his gun and pointed it at her, but Rei didn't even wince.

"Who are you?" the brown haired young man demanded and Rei turned from his haughtily.

"Who I am is none of your business," Rei spat at him and the other young man with black hair looked at his watch.

"Girl, you need to get out of here," the one with black hair told her and Rei shook her head refusing.

"My three friends are somewhere in here, I won't leave without my friends," Rei said adamntaly and the two young men shared glances of urgency.

"I think you should escape with us now as Wufei suggested," the young man with brown hair suggested more forcefully and Rei turned her nose up at him.

"I don't care what you think," Rei retorted rudely and the one known as Wufei started ot get frustrated with her and her sttubornness.

"Heero knows what he is talking about onna," Wufei said advancing on her, of a mind to force her but Heero was ahead of him.

"This place is going to be blown up," Heero said coldly grabbing her roughly on the upper arm and squeezing so hard Rei knew she would have bruises but she wrenched herself free from his grasp and glaredat him angrily.

"I'm not leaving without them," she replied strongly and both Heero and Wufei opened their mouths to protest but another voice interrupted.

"Rei, help!" Makoto cired out as she came running down the hallway, a soldier following her his gun aiming and Rei's eyes widened in fear.

"Makoto!" Rei screamed and Heero turned, aimed his gun and shot the solider straight in the head before the soldier could even blink. Rei turned to thank him when another blast went off that hit right between where Rei was with Wufei and Heero and where Makoto was standing. Makoto was thrown backwards and Rei was thrown sideways into the metal wall and her head hit, rendering her unconscious. She fell forward into Heero's waiting arms.

"Lets go," Heero said throwing Rei's unconscious body over his shoulder and Wufei looked urgently to where the other girl had been but the hallway had collapsed, blocking their way through to her.

"The other girl…" Wufei said softyl and Heero looked at the collapsed hallway and noted there was no way they would be able to make it through in time.

"Too late for her, lets go," Heero said coldly running into the docking area and into the spaceship that the girls owned and Wufei followed without protest. Heero started the craft and flew away from the space station with Rei unconscious on the floor of the control room and Wufei standing behind Heero's chair, arms folded acress his chest. Heero typed in the communications code for base and waiting for the video screen to pick up.

"Mission completed."

Makoto sat up shaking her head, a little dizzy from the blast.

"Rei, can you hear me?" Makoto screamed at the collapsed hallway that blocked her from the docking bay but no response was heard. Looking out of the window, Makoto was devasted to see their ship flyingh away.

Makoto heard footsteps running behind her and turned getting ready to fight but relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Where is Minako?" Makoto asked of Haruka and Haruka stopped beside her trying to catch her breath, her face sad.

"I lost her when the first bomb went off. There was smoke everywhere, when it cleared her and that Zechs Marquise were gone, who knows where she is, I hope she got out safe," Haruka said guiltiky, feeling terrible that she had lost the Princess of Venus. Makoto sighed deeply, not blaming Haruka, but worried for their friend.

"Me too," Makoto said softly and Haruka put her hands on Makoto's shoulders and look Makoto in the eye squarely. From what haurka had overheard, she and Makoto had bigger problems that where were Rei and Minako.

"I heard the soldiers, this place is about to self destruct and as I am sure you have noticed our ship is gone," Haruka said this seriously, and Makoto understood what Haruka was trying to tell her. Sure she and Haruka were immortal and couldn't die, but that didn't mean a horrible violent death of being blown up wouldn't hurt.

"Uh oh, this is gonna hurt huh?" Makoto said smiling, trying to stay positive and Haruka nodded, not one to sugarcoat.

"Yup."

"Well I'll, see you on the flip side," Makoto said bravely and Haruka smiled clasping Makoto's hand tightly.

Miles from the space station, Heero and Wufei watched as the space station exploded into nothingness. A burst of light went flying downwatrds towards Earth and a burst of light went flying into space. Those burst of light, were Makoto and Haruka.

Shara came back to the present and continued the story.

"From here I think all of us pretty much rememerb what happened, I stayed with Wufei and Heero and we were eventually wed, Makoto ended up on earth and was found by Duo and they ended up married with a child and Ace was found by Quatre and became a pilot, none of us remembered life before that explosion, not until recently, Joy still needs to rememebnr on her own," Shara explained and Neo Queen Serenity brushed away her tears of pity for her protectors.

"And what of Minako?" Neo Queen Serenity asked softly and Shara felt tears of her own pricking at her eyelids.

"We haven't found her yet, but believe me finding her is high on my priority list, I won't stop until I have found her," Shara promised and Neo Queen Serniety smiled with relief.

"Thank you Rei," Neo Queen Serenity thanked her and Shara looked over at her husband and breathed deeply.

"I took on a new name Usagi, its Shara Yui," Shara explained and Neo Queen Serenity understood what Shara was trying to say. That she was no longer who she was.

"I see, so what happens to Rei? My best riend, the Sailor of Mars, the Princess of Mars?" Neo Queen Serenity asked and Shara smiled a little sadly as she remembered her life here in Crystal Tokyo as the person she once was. Heero and Wufei shared surprised gances, not having known that Shara had once been the Princess of Mars.

"I'm still me Usagi, its just, I have a new life now, I have someone else to care about," Shara looked pointedly at Heero and Neo Queen Serneity pouted with self pity.

"But what about your duty to me?" she asked sadly and Shara moved to hug her tightly as she whispered in Neo Queen Serenity's ear.

"I have a new duty to my heart, surely you of all people understand?"

Neo Queen Serenity thought about Shara's words and realized that she did understand. Neo Queen Serneity had given up her life many times to for people she truly loved, like Endymion and her senshi.

"Yes of course I do, I wish you happiness with all of my heart," Neo Queen Serenity replied and Shara smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you Usagi."

"And you Mako? You will also leave me?" Neo Queen Serneity asked of her senshi and Joy nodded slowly.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I have a family now, they have named me Joy because I bring that to them, I can't leave them," Joy said and Neo Queen Serneity hugged her again tighjtly, so sad that things could not go back to the way they were. But she was just relieved that she had seen their missing senshi, even if it was for a little time.

"Haruka?" Neo Queen Serneity turned to the last senshi there who has previously recovered from sleep and Haruka grabbed Neo Queen Serenity into a rough hug, tousleing her hair as she did so.

"I will stay with you koneko, to be with MIchiru," Haruka responded and Neo Queen Serneity gave a cry of happiness turning to hugh King Endymion in her elation while Michiru came forward to bestow a luscious kiss on Haruka, much to the perverse injoyment of Duo until Joy smacked him on the head.

"So I guess we will start calling you Haruka now then?" Quatre came forward knowing this was his time to say goodbye to a trusted friend and Haruka grinned and hugged him.

"I will miss flying with you," Haruka said and Quatre tried his hardest not to cry.

"And I will miss flying with you, you werethe best pilot," Quatre replied his blue eyes shining and Haruka shook Quatre's hand now tightly clasped.

"You have been a great firned to me Quatre, I will not forget this kindness, I will not forgoet that it was you who brought me home," Haruka said seriously and Quatre nodded his head at him stepping back.

The room parted ways, Neo Queen Serniety, King Endymion, Mercury, Neptune, Uranus, Princess Rini and Saturn to one side and Shara, Heero, Wufei, Joy, Duo and Duo Junior, Quatre and Trowa to the other.

"So you must leave now?" Neo Queen Serneity asked sensing their urgency and Shara nodded.

"Yes we have a mission to compelte for our organization."

"What of Crystal Tokyo, is it safe to reveal?" King Endymion questioned and Shara looked over at Heero wondering what he thought.

"Yes its is, but if you could hold off for a few days, we will speak to Vice Minsiter Dorlian and introduce you beforehand so that they know you are not a threat or a new enemy and you can reveal Crystal Tokyo peacefully," Heero said decidedly and Neo Queen Serneity gave him a grateful smile.

"Very well, I will await a message from you."

"Goodbye Usa-chan, we will meet again, very soon, once Crystal Tokyo is above ground, I will come visit as mcu has I can," Shara said softly.

"Goodbye Rei-chan, good luck," Neo Queen Serenity replied turning to address Joy, "Goodbye Mako-chan, your family is beatufyil,"

"Thank you Usagi, I hope I remember more about you and our life here later in my life," Joy said wistfully and Neo Queen Serentiy chuckled.

"You can get to know me when Crystal Tokyo reveals itself, if you and your family want to reisde here that is your choice, you are always welcome, all of you to visit or live here," Neo Queen Serneity invited and Joy nodded, thinking that might be a nice idea.

Wufei too thought it might be a nice idea to visit this place again. Perhaps he would run into Hotaru again. Wufei ooked over at her stealthily and saw she was already staring at him, a soft look in her eyes and when she saw he was looking at her she smiled shyly and deposite himself Wufei smiled back.

Quatre too considered Serenity's offer, wanting to speak more with Ami about her world and all she had seen. Ami came to stand before him and held out her hand.

"It has been a pleasure Quatre, I sincerely hope you come to visit,"

"I'll bet you do Ami," Rini butted in loudly and Ami and Quatre flushed bright red moving away from each other Quatre into the circle the others had created.

Neo Queen Serenity tugged on Rini's hair and Rini cried out moving aside, to stand with her father as Neo Queen Serniety took out her Silver Imperial Crystal.

"Be happy," Neo Queen Serenity said and with a parting smile, and fond waves, they were sent to the surface.

On the surface Heero took one look at the spacecraft and grabbed his gun out, nodding at Rei and Wufei who also took out their guns. Quatre and Trowa picked up on what had bothered Heero, but Duo was still obvious.

"Umm… guys, why the guns?" Duo asked giving Duo Junior to his wife and coming to stand beside Heero who grunted.

"Someone has broken into our spacecraft," he said icily and Duo scratched his head staring at the spacecraft that seemed pretty much the same as it had before.

"How do you know?" Duo persisted his questioning and Wufei rolled his eyes.

"The door has been pried open, you can see the marks there," Wufei stated and Duo shrugged taking out his gun too.

"So now what?" Duo asked and Shara narrowed her eyelids.

"We find whoever did this," Shara replied when suddenly Joy let out a scream.

They turned to see a blonde haired, blue eyes young girl holding Joy around the neck with a whip, near strangling her. Joy was reaching out for Duo who made a move forward but the girl wiggled her finger at him warding him back.

"No need to find me honey, I'm right here, and you sir have something I want," the girl said to Trowa and Shara dropped her gun when she realized exactly who it was that held Joy's life in the palm of her hand.

AN: Jeez this was a long chapter. Took me months to write it too. I just got bored with meeting Queen Serneity again as you can probably tell. But hope you enjoy!


End file.
